Control
by Shivering Heart
Summary: A 14 year old girl moves to La Push, Washington, expecting to have a slightly calmer life than she has been having. But unfortunitly she gets pulled into the mythical world whenever she meets her soulmate. please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Almost There~

I look out the car window and out at the curtain of rain the blocked my view, or at least my view from outside. here, inside the car my brother was online looking at disgusting pictures and my sister looked like a hideous beast asleep with old makeup smeared over her face and her hair tangled and slightly fluffed. Funny though I don't mind my famileyy when they are quiet, but when my brother, keep in mind he's a year older than me, began complaining about the long ride.

Well he does have a point about that, it feels like we've been driving a year from Texas to Washington. But I think it's maby only been a week and a half, considering we had to stop many times and also the distance from it. My mom had said she had gotten a new job in La Push, Washington and we had to move. We all obviously complained because of the rain, we knew that's all the weather is there, rain.

"Are we there yet?" my brother complained.

I turned to him, seeing he had turned off the laptop and was now putting it back in the case, he was slightly too skinny and had a light tan. His semi-long short hair hung down all over his head and right above his shoulders, while beins covered one of his eyes.

"Yes, so shut up." Mom snapped at him.

Her bad mood was caused by two things or more: 1, my complaining from the morning and the day. 2, all the driving. 3, she is exausted.

"I hate that we moved." my brother grumbled leaning back.

"Well tough luck." Mom growled.

I turned to look out the window again not really wanting to get invovlved in what will surely become a fight, especially if my older sister woke up. Then the entire car will be in chaos with her yelling at my brother from waking him up, my brother yelling at both mom and our older sister, and me trying to make peace.

Oh you probably though I'd say yell at them just as they were, and I was getting to that part because it comes twenty minutes after fights begin with everyone else. "Please don't yell, lets just calm down." i said.

"Yes, lets listen to your sister." Mom agreed with me.

My brother turned to me. "Oh so now you're the boss now. Huh?" he growled.

"No." I said in a small voice.

"Then what? Why do we need to calm down, it's not like anyone can hear us because of the storm." he shouted.

"I just don't like fighting." I replied.

My brother snorted. "Yeah right. I've seen the many fights you've been in or arguements, you never raise a hand," his tone becomes taunting.

I don't reply I instead turn to look over my shoulder and into a red dog carrier that had our cat in it. The cat was quiet, crouched at the back eyes wide and black fur fluffed up to where he was twice his size. I whispered soothing words to my feline best friend, mostly because he was sweeter than my other familey members.

"Ah look cat girl is soothing her stupid frightened cat." my brother laughed meanly.

My head emmediaatly whips around and I can feel the angry flames in my hazel eyes. But my glare did nothing so I opened my mouth. "Mark is not stupid, he's our familey. You're the stupid one, Rick." I shouted.

"Oh," he claps his hands sarcastically. "Way to go, nice comeback."

**A/N:**

**Hi, yes I know i should've written an authers' note at the beginning of the chapter but forgot. (srry for such short chapter )I just wanted to thank you for clicking and reading, and would like to say this is my first Twilight Fanfic and I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and I'll update, (please note: i update fast, since I am a writing freak...well until next time. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**WooHoo I didn't forget the authers' note this time before the chapter. Okay well thanks to anyone who read the last chapter...( even though nobody reviewed) So I would like to give you Chapter 2. Okay? Well enjoy...**

~Chapter 2: Purple~

I look quickly out the window to ignore him. Truthfully I don't want to argue or fight with anyone and make my mom's life harder than it already is with three bickering kids who don't seem to do anything but fight. I mean seriously, nobody is even a lick of thankful for our life and familey, except me who always volunteers to help but always hears no to helping. So instead of trying to end the first arguement I decided to end the second.

"It's not over when you turn away." Rick says in an annoyed angry voice.

I can tell he's only bugging me because he's bored, but he just doesn't shut up. He keeps bugging me the whole rest of the way until we reach our new house. At first I don't notice because as i'm getting out Rick pushed me into the mud and laughs.

"Rick." Mom shouts, then she looks at me worriedly. "Just calm down sweetie."

She says that because she knows oh too well what I'd do next, but I don't pay attention; I look around and spot a long strong stick with a pointy end. Perfect. I grabbed it, got up, and glared at Rick. "You peice of dung." I shout.

Then he takes off running into the wet forest that surrounds our house I run after him quickly keeping up and gaining speed easily and quickly. I dodge trees anger flaring and growing as he throws sticks at me to try and slow me down, but what he doesn't know is if you piss me off then I won't stop until I fall to the ground. Which won't happen considering I'm not wearing shoes and my balance is way better bare foot, though I hate being bare foot outside because of bugs.

Rick is running, his shoes making a low sloshing sound as they hit the wet ground. "Rain! Stop! You're chasing him too far into the forest, come back." my mom's voice hollers from far behind us.

I ignore her and realize I've gotten close enough to Rick to hit him. Quickly I raised the stick and swing as if hitting a baseball, only I didn't put my full strength; I never use my full strength, sure I hate my brother but I'd be in a whole mess of trouble if I hurt him. Actually I dought I could hurt anyone with my too weak arms and not very fast speed. Rick yells in pain and falls forward onto the ground, apparently I hit my target his back.

"You peice of dung." i repeated and began heading back the way we had come.

Rick gets up, wipes leaves from his black t-shirt and follows me moaning in pain about his back. I comb my fingers through my short brownish-blonde hair as we are heading back, the stick still in my hand.

_I think I'll keep this stick, it seems very useful and good at hurting my brother when I hit him with it. _I thought as we entered the house.

Outside it was pale yellow with white window frames and a white door frame and front door, the roof had been gray...not surprising, all houses we move into have gray appeared to be two stories and had just enough bedrooms for everyone, but annoyingly only two bathrooms, which I shall complain about later. I first wanted to see which one was my room, there were two bedrooms downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs.

I walked up the stairs, the brown carpet tickleing my feet as i went up and turned a corner at the top and into a short hallway with only three doors. One was on my right and by how it was opened slightly I could see boxes in it, so it was obviously a bedroom. Carefully I open it and walk into this small square room with dark wooden flooring and light purple walls.

"My faverite color." I said hoping this was my room.

And when I read the boxes I smile bigly, this room was mine all my boxes are here. Though my bed isn't set up yet, but that's okay.

"Do you like it?" Mom asks from behind me.

I turn and nod. "Purple is my faverite color." I tell her.

"I know," she nods walking away. "Which is why you get the room, oh and there's a thing of new sheets on your matress."

"Okay mom." I call as she walks down the hall to another opened bedroom door, and close my own.

The sheets were on my matress which was lying right beside a large window, well large considering it took up half the wall. I walk over and remove a dark purple sheet and put it on my matress, then next I find my dark green felt blanket and put it on the matress, and finally my pillow with a white pillowcase covered in purple lips. Nothing matched on my bed, which made me laugh while sitting down right behind the pillow.

I had propped the pillow up on the wall so I could look out the window without sitting on it, and that's when I realize my room is on the side of the house, giving me a fantastic view of the green forest.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for boring chapter, I sort of couldn't think of anything truthfully and felt like writing, but after rereading this chapter I thought it fit well into the story. And if you're wondering, yes Im going to mention Sam's pack and all that very soon like maby in the next chapter or the very next one after the next chapter. Because as you probably have seen I like my stories to not have too quick of beginnings and stuff, like some people...well please review.**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey readers. If anyone is even reading this fanfic of mine. I just wanted to ask if ya'll could review, because nobody has reviewed. And I was already impatient as it was. Please review, I really wanna know what ya'll think of my fanfic. is it bad? Is it good? do you hate it? do you like reading it? I don't care if it's a mean review or a nice one, I just want at least one review. I hate not knowing what people think of my stories/fanfics/art...**

**-TwistedAnimal**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hurray I got a review. Thanks AngleDevilCat, I really appreciate it. So here you go reader(s) the next chapter, and this one is pretty long. And sorry Sam and his pack isn't going to mentioned in this chapter. But it sure will be mentioned in the next one...**

~Chapter 3: Morning~

I end up waking up at four in the morning, too early and yet perfect. Usually everyone is cranky in the morning, so I usually try my best not to wake up whenever they do, so i could avoid an arguement. As i'm getting up I notice that I had made my bed all muddy and that now I'd have to wash the sheet and blanket. Grrrr, chores on the first day of being in a new home sucks.

Shrugging anyways, I grab a halfway opened box labled Rain's Clothes, and open it up completely; I end up grabbing black leggings and a medium length blue dress. Odd clothing but acceptable if I'm going to be unpacking all day or going on a walk if it isn't raining. I find the rest of what I'm looking for and head toward the bathroom in the hallway. The bathroom is right in front of my bedroom door, so I don't walk very far.

After taking a quick shower, and putting on the clothes I had picked out, I grabbed my brush and brushed my sopping wet hair until some hair hung over my right eye and my hair was straight down. After that I shook my head, much like a dog which gave my short hair flips that would look great once it dried. As my hair dried I gathered my things and headed back to my room, where I grabbed a box from on top of a short tower of boxes and opened it.

. . .

I think maby four hours passed as I was unpacking and half my stuff was set up, my jungle rug was in the center of the floor with my matress over lapping it. To others nothing in my room truly matched, but to me everything did because everything matched me. The jungle rug was for my dangerous side, the blue and purple bean bags were for my lazy side, my pink lamp from when I was little was for my younger side.

"There's nothing to eat."

"That's why we're going to the store stupid."

I ignored the coming arguement from downstairs and shoved my shirts into the top drawer of my white dresser. _Arguement one, hour one, day one, familey members who are home to hear it or be in it four. _I thought shoving all my skirts and leggings into the middle drawer of my dresser.

"Don't call me stupid!" Rick shouted.

Oddly enough, both my siblings are older than me I'm the youngest. My brother Rick is 15 years old, also one year older than me, my sister Xanee is 17, about to go off to college once summer ends, and then theres me 14 years old and starting my first year of highschool when summer ends. Which sadly I must go to the same school as my brother will be, so we might see each other a lot; I guess I'll have to make sure we never see each other.

"Oh yes I can, you stupid waste of a lifeform. You're always complaining and bugging everyone." Xanee yelled. "Oh I'm bored, Oh I'm hungry and there's no food, h it's raining outside, Oh my life sucks!" she mimicked his voice.

Sighing I gave up on ignoring them and crept out of my room and into the hallway. I then walked down the carpeted stairs and into the main room, also known as the living room. The kitchen doorway had no door and the carpet of the living room stopped at it and was the white tile of the kitchen. I could already see from here, Rick is still wearing his baseball pajama bottoms and is standing next to the already plugged in fridge.

Xanee was standing by a pile of boxes that were next to the wooden table we probably will never use. Her red basketball shorts and white tank top told me she hadn't gotten ready for the day yet either, while Mom was just leaving with her purse and car keys. She looked at me in surprise, to find me fully awake, dressed, and not grumbleing about being woken up.

"Goodmorning Rain." Mom says in a tired voice.

"Hi Mom, is either Xanee or Rick going with you to the store?" i asked, my voice not sounding tired at all or grumpy.

This surprised her even more. "Xanee is, so you'll have to put up with Rick for a while. Why are you so cheery?" she asked.

"I woke up at four and took a shower so I wouldn't make your life so hard." I said with a happy, good morning smile she never gets from the others, well except for on Mother's Day or her birthday, and even then their smiles are strained and they just want to go out hang with friends after lunch.

"You could never make my life any harder." Mom sighed and opened the front door. "Xanee hurry up and come on we have to get to the store and back, before one of ya'll kill the others from grumpiness and hunger."

Though she was kidding, I knew she was half right because everyone of us, especially me, can get sort of-no really pissed off at times by the others. But good thing for me I'll stay locked in my room while Mom is at the store, thus giving Rick time to calm down from his morning fit. I turn around and begin heading back upstairs to do some more unpacking. But as i'm opening my box full of art supplies while also opening a box full of all my faverite books. Rick walks in and begins bugging me.

"You're already half done with your room?" he asked at first.

"yeah." i say not looking up from my two boxes.

He snorted. "trying to suck up to Mom as usual."

"How is pulling my own weight sucking up?" I asked, taking a container of paint brushes out and putting it on my desk which just happened to be by my bedroom door, which made me have to get up and walk over.

"Because no matter what you do you suck up to Mom and make me look like a total brat." he spat angrily.

"i know you're just bored, tired, and hungry. So i will just ignore you." i say and continue to unload my art supply, though inwardly my stomach clenched in the beginning of my anger, which if I control long enough he'll go away.

"No, it's just you're a little spoiled brat who sucks up to mom and gets everything she wants. I asked for a new X-Box, but didn't get it. And when you just happen to walk up and ask for an expensive art kit, you get it the very next day." he snaps. "And goodluck trying to ignore me, I'm not leaving until you admit it."

I take a deep breath, hands in fists, and digging my nails into the skin on the palms of my hands. "I'm not spoiled, you're just a bad kid who takes advantage of Mom." I said through half clenched teeth.

"Oh look Momma's girl is getting angry." Rick laughs.

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? Longer chapter then the others right? Well sorry again that Sam and his pack wasn't mentioned, but then again there's always the next chapter. Because who do you think they run into as Rain is trying to kill her brother Rick after he so happens to push her temper too far. Remember at least 1 review gets you an update.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thanks to **_**AngleDevilCat **_**and **_**Midnight Phantasm**_** for reviewing, so I would like to give ya'll chapter 4 as a thanks for reviewing...**

~Chapter 4: Taken Home~

I take another deep breath, my fists tighter and my nails getting deeper into my skin. "Rick please go away." I said.

"Awe, did I make spoiled little Rain angry?" Rick asked in a stupid baby voice. "Did I upset the little girl?"

Turning away quickly I begin unpacking my art supplies again, now putting color pencils and oil pastels on my desk. Rick takes me ignoring him as a sign of go ahead annoy me some more and you'll get what you wanted, me yelling and then probably chasing you with my stick that i had found last night. he keeps going on and on and on about how he thinks I get everything I want, how I'm a spoiled brat.

He says i suck up to mom so much that I'm probably her faverite child of the three of us. He trips me a few times as I walk over to my desk to set something down. This lasts for only five minutes and then...

"SHUT UP!" I shout. "Just shut up, Rick! I can't take it anymore, get out of my room and leave me alone!"

"Yeah like I'd listen to a brat like you." Rick yelled.

I unclench my fists and look around for my stick and there it is on my bed; I grab it and turn to Rick. He quickly sees what i got in my hands and takes off, out of my room, down the stairs, and as I hear the front door hit the wall i know he's outside. I follow quickly after him, while also closing the front door behind me and running as fast as my bare feet would take me.

Good thing it wasn't raining or I'd have trouble seeing which way he went and apparently he went straight, I think maby toward the beach that we lived nearby. I ran after him shouting in anger at him, throwing every insult I knew at him, which unlike him I don't curse except for maby in my head. It takes a lot more to get a curse word from mouth than it takes to get me pissed off, so my insults were limited and eventually I ran out of what to call him.

Rick has an advantage as I'm chasing after him, he had a five second headstart and didn't close the front door. So I guess i was a few yards behind him, so i sped up even if he did as well or make a sharp turn just to throw me off balance. Turns aren't my specialty but I still made them and was getting closer. I'm just about to hit my brother with my stick when someone seems to be speaking to us, mainly me.

"What's going on here?"

I stop in my tracks just as Rick does and we both turn to see a group of extremely tall, dark skinned men with dark cropped hair, they all looked alike, starting with their very muscular bodies to their heights; they weren't exactly the same heights, but they were all very close to being the same heights. The tallest, oldest looking one eyed me and my brother curiously.

"What's it look like, I'm trying to kill my brother?" I hissed and pointed at Rick who backs up a pace when I glare at him.

"What exactly did he do to you?" the man asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He annoyed me, insulted, tripped me, annoyed our older sister, and...shall I go on? This was only this morning." I explain.

"You must be new to La Push." the man guessed, totally changing the topic but brought the topic right back afterwards. "Those aren't good reasons for you two to be away from you're home and with one of you trying to kill the other."

Again i rolled my eyes and turned to Rick. "Don't move a muscle." I ordered.

"What am I your prisoner? i'm older than you." Rick snapped.

I raised the stick like a batter would in baseball and was ready to hit him with it, when the man grabbed the stick and took it away. "Hey." I complained angrily turning back to the strangers. "That's mine."

"First can you tell me your names and where you live so I can return you to your home." the man said holding the stick above his head.

"I'm Rain Duel, that's my brother Rick Duel." I said. "We live," I think for a moment, looking around. "Dangit I can't remember the way back."

The man looked down at me. "My name is Sam Uley, my friends' and I will take you two out of these woods and to a phone so you can call ya'lls parents."

I shrugged and he gave me back my stick and began leading the way, the exact way we had come from. Rick trailed behind a few yards while I walked behind the group by a few feet, not really sure what to make of what is happening. First I was chasing Rick through the woods, next some stranger and his possy are leading us back home.

"Hey." one of them say and slows down to match my pace.

I look up and see it is one of the shorter ones who decided to walk beside me. "Hello, and what's your name?" i reply looking back ahead of me.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." he answered.

"Nice to meet you Seth." I replied.

I hear him chuckle. "Why do you sound so...lame? You're acting as if you're being taken home by the police."

"So, I can act however I want." I hissed.

My anger seemed to be draining as we were walking back and Seth just chatted away happily while my brother began walking closer. Seems like his angry-boredom fit has disappeared or is disappearing. Rick eventually is walking beside me on my other side, still silent though and was ignoring me, but that's just fine.

"Okay here we are out of those woods. Next time use a trail when you're trying to kill each other." Sam Uley anounces.

I blink in surprise as I see the house we were near, with a red GMC Omvoi parked in the driveway and my mother running outside. She stopped at the end of the driveway. "Uh.. Who are you?" she asked Sam.

"My name is Sam, my friends and I found your kids lost in the woods, they went off the trail and we brought them back." Sam explained.

Rick walked into the house while i trailed behind him, muttering a thanks to Sam from bringing us back and a good-bye to Seth. I take the first step up the stairs when I hear my mom begin speaking, and she's happy. "Thank-you for bringing them home, Rain usually does that whenever her brother annoys her." Mom was saying.

"So it happens a lot?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, and Rain usually ends up hitting Rick. I'm actually surprised you found them." Mom replied. "They usually run until one is hurt then they hide if they hear anyone approaching."

"Interesting." Sam said. "Well Welcome to La Push. I hope you enjoy living here."

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did you like it? If there was any mistakes, that is because I type fast and don't reread chapters until they have been posted, so yeah. Okay well all that's left to say is review and I'll add more.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Thanks whoever reviewed. I give you now, a new chapter that I hope you like.. (oh and the X in Xanee's name sounds like a Z her name is prnounced Zan)**

~Chapter 5: Seth?~

The next day we're going to the beach since it's not raining or cloudy, but is still slightly chilly so we didn't have to swim. Only get some fresh air and maby walk around a bit and see if we meet anybody that would be perfect friends. I woke up at four again, this time wearing navy blue leggings, a black skirt and a violet short. All dark colors, yes, but they just match my chilled side whenever nobody is bugging me too much. I stayed in my room to doodle a bit on one of my sketchpads, my drawing oddly being a demon fox glareing at me.

"Rain, hurry up we're going to the beach now." Xanee called.

She's obviously in a good mood, everyone today seems to be in better moods since we actually fell asleep at nine last night. I closed my sketchpad, put the charcoal pencil back in its box and exited my room. Usually I'd wear flats but because all my flats were still packed away I had to pick from sneakers or flip flops. I obviously chose flip flops, because I hate wearing sneakers even if they keep my feet from getting too wet or cold.

"It's about time." Rick grumbled and stomped outside.

Yup everyone is in a way better mood! Nobody is yelling angrily, if there is yelling, the yelling is coming from my sister who just so happens to be enjoying the sun. I watch as shepulls her red-brown hair over her ear before cranky the music up in the car as I enter.

"Jeez, are you death?" I asked as I closed the door.

"A little." she laughed.

Mom got into the car last and then we were driving to the beach. I stay silent and go off into my own day dream land, the land where mythical things exist like vampires, wherewolves, bigfoot, and even magical creatures like dragons. I remember when I thought fairies were cool, but soon realized they were slightly too girly for my taste, same with mermaids. Personally I love the dangerous creatures that belong in myths and fairy tales.

My mind was wondering aimlessly through my latest daydream whenever I become a dangerous creature. Too bad I end up being a creature I never knew of and have no clue what it's called but that doesn't matter since I love my daydreams.

"Rain, snap out of it we're here." Rick flicks my head.

"Okay." I say and get out.

. . .

I end up walking along the vacant beach just lost in my own strange imagination, which can be very twisted sometimes which is why I never speak of anyhting my daydreams or dreams have in them. I don't even show anybody my drawings, because of judgements, since my imagination is deeply part of my art and my imagination is not for mortals who do not get why my imagination is half way twisted.

"Hey."

I turn already recognizing the voice of Seth. "Hi Seth."

"You look like you're deep in thought." he said.

He soon is walking in step with me and I turn to look ahead again, feeling Seth's gaze still on me. "I was." was all I said.

"Can you tell me?" Seth asked.

What is with him? And where are his friends anyway? Shouldn't he be with them or something, since usually guys stick with their buddies. I look up through my eyelashes and see him looking at me still, a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look pretty." he says.

I stop and turn to look completely at his face, and by mistake i end up looking straight into his eyes. Seth doesn't seem to care since he stops and we're both staring at each other neither one speaking or looking away. What the heck? Why am I stareing at him? Though I'm confused I don't look away for a while and when i do I look quickly ahead of me.

"So." Seth says.

"So, what?" I ask and turn around and begin walking back the way I came.

Seth follows keeping perfectly in step with me, though his steps are oddly lighter and more graceful than my own walking. But I merely ignored it and just looked ahead where my familey stood apparently talking to each other, and...Sam and the others?

"Tell me what's on your mind." Seth said, and notices his friends.

"Yeah, like you'd wanna know what thoughts run run through my head." I laughed softly, knowing he'd probably laugh as well.

But he doesn't laugh. "I actually do." and when he says that I just shrug.

"I was thinking about my imagination and how nobody would understand it or me." I replied, in a bored voice.

We reach everyone soon and about the time Seth rejoins his friends and my familey and I are leaving I feel Seth watching me leave. Oddly enough I turn slightly and see a frown on his face as I get in my mom's car and we're about to leave to go home. I also oddly don't want to leave I want to stay and talk, but then we meet each other's gazes right as we're driving off and when they are out of sight I return to my thoughts...

. . .

I wake up at three the next day, my head acheing terribly; I grab my head and go to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. And when I see myself, my face is slightly pale and my eyes look tired which tells me I'm probably sick. Grrr, I can't be sick on the third day i've been here it makes no sense. So I ignore my headache and go through my routine of getting ready for the day. I finish getting ready, as usual two hours later and end up drawing.

This time my drawing was of a wolf, it was sitting and looking up at the moon. Since I'm not very good with details, the moon is just a circle with some gray patches. I draw the wolf with its mouth opened and teeth slightly showing, as if it was speaking. The grass around it, I drew it tilting sideways as if it swayed in a gentle breeze, and the stars were just dots I put on the page.

In all shading and all, the drawing took two hours and when i was done my headache began to go away. So I grabbed a book, sat in a beanbag and began reading while waiting for everyone else to wake up before going to eat breakfast. The book was semi-new and i had only read it like three or four times but I still loved reading it even if there were no surprises to catch me offguard. Somehow I zone out in the middle and return to my daydream land where i'm some weird creature that looks evil but good at the same time. Even with my minor headache my daydream took over and I was stareing off into space.

"Rain, get down here and eat." Mom calls.

Her voice snaps me out of my day dreaming state and I get up. "Coming." i called back, while opening my door.

Jeez she sounds cranky. Someone must've gotten seriously on her nerves for her to simply sound cranky when she simply announces breakfast. Please tell me Rick isn't in one of his angry, tired, bored moods really get us yelling each other, and half the time me chasing after him which he still hasn't learned his lesson even from all the times I've hit him.

"I don't want eggs." Rick complains.

I walk into the kitchen, grab my plate without hesitation, and run back up to my room where I began eating. yup, Rick is the cause of today's cranky Mother. He always seems to set people off no matter what. Which is why I just grabbed my food and left before he got me upset, which i really don't feel like chasing him today with a headache.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Three knocks at the front door breaks me through yet another one person conversation in my head and I listen to hear who it was. "Seth? Shouldn't you be with Sam?" my mother asked, when she probably opened the door.

"No, he's bored of hanging around with me. So I decided to come and see if Rain wanted to hang out, since I am her only friend so far." Seth answered.

"true, but do you mind wait, we're all sort of eating breakfast." mom replied. "But you can come in if you want."

What the heck? Who invites someone we barely know into your home? Then say sure, you can hang out with my youngest child who probably doesn't care if she's friendless? I drop my fork and place my plate down beside me on my bed, or matress since technically my bed frame is still waiting to be put together.

"Yes." Seth said.

"Would you like anything?" I hear mom ask.

A moment of silince from Seth made me curious of what he was going to say. "No thank you, but can i talk to rain to see what she wants to do?"

"She's in her room upstairs, first door on your right." Mom replied.

Seriously? What kind of parent are you? Just automatically be friends with some stranger we practically just met. Jeez, you need to go back to parenting school. I ended my thoughts on that and got up to quickly hide my drawings before Seth could see them. nobody but me was allowd to see my drawings and that's final...

**A/N:**

**Her headache is actually very important, even if it just sounds random. You'll just have to wait and see if you wanna find out what her headaches are for. Also when ya'll review guess and I'll see if anyone guesses something even remotely close. but you don't have to guess if you don't want to, it's up to you...so review please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Okay. Starting with this Chapter the story will begin to pick up and we'll soon be seeing more mythical things. Well thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading. So I hope ya'll like this chapter. Oh and yes I know I didn't wait for reviews on the last chapter before I updated, by putting this chapter up. It's mostly because I messed up and accidentally posted a chapter more than once so I fixed it and am giving ya'll this second update to make up for any confusions..**

~Chapter 6: Stolen Drawings~

Seth knocks on my door right as I close my sketchpad, and i know it's Seth because he's actuallu knocking on my door. Nobody in my familey knocks on someone's bedroom door, we usually just barge right into one another's room without permission. Which is sort of why i jumped in surprise slightly when I hear the knock.

"Come in." I say and pretend I didn't hear him come into the house. "Why are you here?"

He smiles and looks around my room in confusion. "Nothing matches everything is totally different." he comments.

"Everything does too match." I argue.

He sits down in my blue bean bag while he answers. "How so? And sorry if I angered you by saying so."

"Everything matches me." I explain. "The jungle rugs match my dangerous side, the beanbags match my lazy side, my lamp matches my younger side, and my drawings match my ever changing imagination that is most of my personality."

"Drawings?" Seth said.

Oh no! Why did I just talk about my drawings? Now he's probably going to ask more questions, on why he can't see them. Because to me it looks like he thinks my life is very interesting to him, so he'll probably like to see my drawings. Too bad for him, I let nobody see my artwork, also known as drawings.

"Yes, and you aren't allowed to see them." I answered.

"Why?" he asked, eyes curious.

I shake my head at him and sit down on the floor across from him. "Tell me why you are here, then maby I'll tell you why you can't see my drawings."

"Okay you won." Seth laughed. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hangout, everyone else's friends want to meet you."

"Okay." I say and rise to my feet.

He ends up taking me over to Sam's house which isn't too far away, though I'm panting in exaustion as we arrive at the front porch since we ended up walking there. Seth opens the door and he leads me inside, past the living room, and into a kitchen full of the rest of his friends. only now there was a few girls. Everyone was older than me by the looks of it, so I feel shy at first.

I only half pay attention when he introduces everyone by their names, so whenever he finishes I've completely zoned out. The thing that snaps me out of my daydream is whenever Seth waves his hand in my face when I look blankly at the backdoor. I shake my head, which seems to make the headache slightly worse but I ignore it and look at Seth.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, Emily made cookies, do you want one?" Seth replied.

I turn my head to see a woman, she's beautiful by the looks of it but with three ugly scars on the side of her face. She's holdinga huge plate of cookies. "Would you like a cookie sweetie?" she asks with a smile.

"No thank you." I tell her politely, having no trouble with ignoring her scars.

"Hey, Rain. Why were you stareing off into space?" Seth asks.

I turn around and shrug. "I usually zone out after a while and my imagination takes over and I begin to daydream."

"While you were zoned out, Seth told us you draw." Emiley replied.

"I do, but I don't want people seeing my drawings." I explained.

Then the next thing I hear, though it is asked very politely, it still annoyed me when someone said. "Why?"

I shrug looking down. "The last time someone saw a drawing of mine, they called me a freak and walked away." I said. "So I decided that normal people aren't ready to see what my imagination has to say or show."

"We won't call you a freak." the one called Jacob speaks up.

. . .

It pretty much happens like that for about a week, I have a minor headache, Seth comes over sometimes with the rest of his friends, and I hang out with them. We usually talk and laugh and enjoy ourselves, including me, until someone brings up the subject of my drawings. I usual fall silent and tell them the same excuse like on the first day, but they stop buying it after day three. It appears they really wanna see my drawings, especially Seth who doesn't seem to ever stop stareing at me.

So today I sneak out at eight in the morning, with my sketchpad and a pencil and eraser and go into the woods. Today all I wanna do is draw, since drawing takes away my headaches. I walk until I am no longer in sight of the house or in sight of the trail then I sit down on my legs on the wet ground and begin drawing. The first hour of drawing goes by silent and with no distractions except for the accasional animal making a noise. The next hour goes by with me being tense as I wait for Seth to be on his way to my house to get me. Everyday he usually gets me at nine so I stay silent.

"Where is she?" I hear Seth's voice ask, he sounds worried for some reason.

"Don't worry Seth she's probably off somewhere drawing, since she says she draws all the time whenever you don't kidnap her and make her hangout." Embry's voice replies in a teasing way.

"I don't make her, she comes on her own." Seth argues.

I groan in annoyance, I hate it when people talk about me even if it's just a friendly conversation of disappointed friends. Then I realize my mistake of groaning, because the next thing i know I drop my sketchpad and am gathered in a friendly bear hug by Seth. Great, I thought, they found me.

"Hey she was drawing." Embry says from behind me.

No! I wriggle out of Seth's hug and twirl around to see Embry holding my sketchpad, it's closed but I know it won't be for long. "Give it back." I ordered.

"Sorry, but no. This may be the only chance anyone gets to see your drawings." Embry replies, holding it above his head.

I realize I can't reach it and scowl at him. Embry smiles then begins walking in the direction of Sam's house, moving semi-fast and graceful. Seth and I follow, with me looking at the ground with a frown on my face. Why did I expect to be alone for a day? Just to draw. There's nothing wrong with drawing, so why can't I have one day to draw? My thoughts are full of complaints and easily hurt feelings as we walk to Sam's. What if they call me a freak when they see my drawings? I don't want to be called a freak again. I'm already called a brat by my brother, which already hurts my feelings. So what would a freak be any different?

"what's wrong?" Seth asks.

I look up and shake my head. "Nothing, I just don't want a single soul to see my drawings." I asnwered glumly.

"I know, and I'll get your journal back. But why do you not want a single soul to see them?" Seth asked gently.

"Nobody is ready to see my imagination." I replied.

Seth ends up being confused at my answer but says nothing he instead growls at Embry who is happily walking along keeping my sketchpad away from me. "Give it back to her." Seth orders.

"Why? I bet she's a great artist, look at her thin hands, to me they look like they'd make great drawings." Embry laughs.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you take her journal without permission." Seth growls.

I zone out and return to my imagination land while they argued back and forth about my drawings. Why did I have to mention drawing that first day? I grumbled to myself. Why did I let those soft sweet eyes make me tell him about me? I hate how just the slightest sweet look at me, makes me want to talk and answer any question Seth asks.

Good thing, he's too busy trying to get my sketchpad back from Embry or he'd be repeating the same question or asking more. Why does Seth want to get to know me? I'm nothing special really, just some random person who moved here. Who also has a headache that hurts very much.

**A/N:**

**How was it?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Okay so this chapter may be longer than the others. So you'll have to read more. And thanks **_**Midnight Phantasm**_** for reviewing...**

~Chapter 7: Too Annoying to Zone Out~

We reach Sam's house soon and Embry heads on inside prepared to show everyone my drawings. Seth walks in closely after him, trying to get my sketchpad back for me, but failed to even come close to grabbing it. I of course walked in last, putting on my best 'I am not happy about my drawings being shown' face.

"We can finally see her drawings." Embry anounced.

"She said she didn't want us to see her drawings." Seth argued.

I enter the kitchen nodding at what Seth said, since at least he listens to me. Nearby Kim giggles at how Seth is acting, argueing for me. i look at her confused and she just shrugs and gives Embry a death stare to tell him she agrees with Seth.

"What I really wanna see what she draws. Because curiosity killed the cat." Embry replied smileing innocently.

"I know, I wanna see her drawings too but I want her to show us whenever she wants to." Seth tells him.

Great, I started an arguement. And for what? My drawings? I hate arguements no matter how friendly the friends are in, especially when I have something to do with it. While they are argueing I realize Embry is standing right by the counter, which gave me an idea.

I quickly climbed onto the counter and snatched my sketchpad away and kicked the back of Embry's neck before jumping down. My actions earned me both surprised glances and laughs from everyone. I shrug as if taking stuff from people and kicking them is normal, which it is considering I have a really annoying brother.

"I said, I didn't want anybody to see my drawings." I told him. Then I looked at Seth and said. "I will show them if I am asked nicely though."

Seth smiled. "May we please see your drawings."

"Sure." then I handed him my sketchpad.

Yes I didn't want anyone to see my drawings. But like i said an arguement had been started about them and I was also getting annoyed by the questions whenever I said nobody could see them. Which is the exact reason why I finally gave in and let them see them. And as I'm looking at all their expressions as my drawings are shown, I'm actually curious of what they would say about them. Their eyes were wide and some looked like they were gonna gasp in surprise at some drawings. Sam especially had a surprised look on his face when my drawing of a large wolf was shown looking up at a half hidden moon.

Seth looked confused when he saw what i like to call, a demon fox and so did everyone else when they saw it. EVentually they came to this mornings drawing of a feline-like animal with soft gray fur and odd violet paws, tail tip, ears, and markings around the eyes. It was standing glaring at something I had not drawn, with teeth bared slightly.

"How can such evil, then twisted, then cute, then evil again drawings come from such a quiet happy girl?" Kim asked, obviously the question on everyones' minds.

"Like I said, my imagination changes and it is a huge part of my personality." I said shrugging nonchalantly. "My drawings are mere flashes of what I see in my daydreams, well except vampires which I don't draw because i stink at drawing humans."

"still." Quil replies.

Seth glares at him when I frown he then takes my sketchpad and closes it and hands it to me kindly. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Maby she would like to know the old quilete legends." Sam said, catching me by surprise so i look up. "It's obvious she will probably love to hear them."

"Yes," I said without thinking.

"Good, because there's a bonfire tonight." Sam smiles.

. . .

At the bonfire their elders, or at least that's what they like to call them told us of some legends about shapeshifters and cold ones. And how the shapeshifters became wolves when a cold one was near so they could protect everyone, the cold ones were also known as blood suckers. And I think by my expression they knew I knew that the cold ones were vampires, sure I don't know much. But when you call them blood suckers, I emmediatly know you're talking about vampires.

Okay, so after the bonfire Seth was walking me home. I was just smileing happily, enjoying the night and the legends I heard both were interesting. Seth is silent as well as me, only his silence had me itching for him to talk or something, because it felt like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

But because I didn't want him to think I was nosy, I stayed silent as well and gave him a friendly goodbye hug when we reached my house before entering and quietly going upstairs to my room.

. . .

I wake up the next day at three in the morning, my head throbbing which made me wince as I tried to think. This dumb headache should've gone away by now, or at least I think it should've. I shake my head, which made it worse, and get up to go grab the clothes I was planning on wearing today; I chose boot cut black jeans and a long yellow shirt with pale gray roses on it and medium sleeves. My shower was quick and so was getting dressed and fixing my wet hair, in all it seemed like it only took ten minutes.

But when I get back to my room, I find out it had actually been two and a half hours to do my morning routine. I made my bed and plopped down on top of it since today drawing was off the list and so was doing anything else, with this headache which had gotten worse.

Seth comes over right on time, as usual and when I hear his footsteps going up the stairs and get closer to my room I sit up quickly. I tell him he can come in after he knocks on my door and smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have a headache." I told him.

He frowns and walks over. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked. "I could ask your mom if she has any medicine for your headache."

"No way am I taking medicine." I told him. "Plus I am not sick, it's just a minor headache that I want to ignore and just sleep all day."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yes," I answered.

He nods reluctantly and walks to my bedroom door. "I'll come back tomorrow, at nine. So you can sleep in." he says and leaves.

For the entire day I just sit in my purple bean bag and stare off into space, going straight to my daydream land. Most of my daydreams are exciting but my imagination today ends up beeing creepy, and I am in a dark realm of demon eyes watch my every step as I try to find a way out, while a wicked laugh sounds from behind me. _Puny human, you can't escape our realm. _It laughed.

I rolled my eyes and eventually found a spiral staircase. It was dark crimson with black railing while the walls were crimson and black squares in the design of a checkers board. Creepy, yes. Am I going to climb these stairs? Yes. So I take the first step up and that's about when i'm snapped back into reality to the sound of Mom calling me down for dinner.

Wait! Dinner? I turned to look at my Junior Mints alarm clock and see that it was seven thirty at night. I must've dozed off in the middle of stareing off into space.

"Rain, dinner's ready." Mom repeats.

"Coming." I call.

I hop up off of the bean bag and run downstairs to the kitchen, and to my surprise we're eating meatloaf. My faverite. Mom takes a big plate out for me and gives me at least a fourth of the meatloaf, which by how big it is it has about eight servings. I usually eat a ton of meatloaf, since I never can get enough of it so as I'm heading back to my room to eat my mom stops me in my tracks.

"Rain, tomorrow could you stay home and do some chores." Mom says.

"Sure." I replied and headed to my room to eat.

After dinner I changed into some black pajama bottoms and a black tank top with silver angel wings on the back. These were always my faverite, since I was able to sneak around at night and freak Rick out. I laughed at the first time I scared him and crawled into bed where I closed my eyes and fell sound asleep.

I wake up at three again, my head hurting worse than yesturday; I got out of bed holding my head and quickly grabbed a random outfit out of my dresser. Then I headed over to the bathroom to take my morning shower. After I'm ready for the day I head downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mom told me where I would find a list of chores I would have to do while she's at work. I might as well get a headstart before Rick wakes up and says I'm sucking up and that I always get what I want...Blah Blah Blah.

The table in the kitchen was dark brown and shiny since we never actually eat at the table except for on Thanksgiving, and the edges are sharp and the corners are pointy. These are the things I always notice when I walk past the table, along with how much older our dark brown chairs look that are all around the table. As i'm passing the table, I see a lime green peice of paper on the edge of the table so i pick it up and read the blue curssive writing that was on it. The note said:

_Dear Rain,_

_Remember last night when I told you I was going to work today and i had chores for you to do? Well because you're sister Xanee is looking for a job and Rick is a lazy butt, I would like you to the following:_

_1) Sweep and Mop the kitchen._

_2) Do the dishes._

_3) Vaccum the living room._

_Please and thank-you._

_-Mom_

_P.S. Don't kill your brother until noon, because I'll be home then. ;)_

I sighed and grabbed the broom that leaned against one of the chairs. These chores are so boring, and I don't think I can do the last one. Since Rick will most likely annoy me I'd probably, no scratch that will end up hitting him until he shuts up. I sweep the entire kitchen for thirty minutes making sure I get every speck of food or dirt on the floor. Catfood especially had to be sweeped up, since our cat was a messy eater.

Mopping was quicker and much slippier, so when I finished the kitchen floor practically glistened; I put both the mop and broom in a closet in a hallway downstairs near the kitchen. Afterwards I returned to the kitchen, grabbed a pair of bright yellow rubber gloves and went to work on the dishes.

By the time Seth came over I had finished washing the dishes and now was drying them. I took the gloves off, ran to the front door, and opened it. Seth looked down at me and smiled, which somehow made me smile. "Is your headache gone?" he asked.

"Not really," I sighed and stepped aside to let him in. "My headache is still bugging me, and I have chores to do."

Seth's smile plumetted. "Awe, but I really wanted to go hiking with you." he fake whined, but he just sat on the couch. "I guess I'll wait for you to finish your chores."

"No," I said. "You go home and come back at noon whenever I will most deffeniantly be finished with my chores."

"Why can't I stay?" Seth asked.

I frowned, every time he leaves I feel slightly lonely and I can tell he does too. But I know he has to leave or else he'll have to put up with my brother who is probably gonna wake up soon. "Because I'm saving you the hearing of having to listen to my brother." I told him.

"Okay," Seth laughed. "But i think I can zone out of it."

"No," I smiled. "His complaining is too annoying to just zone out. So please leave and I'll see you later."

**A/N:**

**How did you like this chapter? We're getting closer to the mythical world of shapeshifters and vampires so stay tuned for more...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone who has been reviewing it means so much. So now I would like to give ya'll the next chapter.**

~Chapter 8: Hand~

My chores were done quickly, mostly because I started them at an early time which gave me plenty of time during the actually day. Lets hope my time isn't spent trying to hit my brother with a stick. I go upstairs and walk into my room, then i grab a book and sit down on one of the bean bags to read.

. . .

At noon Rick walks in. "You hungry?" he asks.

I look up from my book and roll my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm gonna make Ramen for my lunch. What will you be having?" I said.

"Can you make me some Ramen too?" Rick asked.

Shaking my head I close my book and get up to put it back on my nightstand where it had been before. Rick groans, saying he's too lazy to fix his own lunch or that he doesn't know how to work a stove. I ignore him and push past him to walk downstairs to fix my own lunch.

"You'll make me lunch, because I'm older." Rick said.

"True, you're older but my birthday's closer so shut up." I replied calmly, walking into the kitchen.

"That won't work. I'm still older." he replied, getting annoyed.

I gritted my teeth, I just used an excuse of his and he just ignores it like a peice of trash. I belleive he thinks he gets what he wants, obviously. But I don't say it out loud, but instead replied calmly. "That still doesn't mean you're the boss of me."

"Yes it does." Rick argued.

I take a deep breath and walk to the pantry while also attempting to ignore him, which the ignoring part wasn't easy. He just kept on and on and on about stuff, I couldn't actually hear what he was saying since I was mostly focusing on making my lunch and also my headache. I clicked on the stove and placed a pot of water on the small flame to boil. Which afterwards gave me less to concentrate on and Rick's annoying voice breaks through the ignoring sheild.

I'm walking toward the living room to wait for the water to boil so I could put te noodles in, with Rick still argueing. Pretty much a one way arguement for the first three minutes then when he makes fun of my drawings that's when I start argueing as well. "How would you know what good art is anyway?" I shouted. "You can't even draw a circle to save your life."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten those art listens." he yelled.

"What?" I said, that is so not true. "I never had art lessons, I've been alone when it comes to my art since I was little. Don't go spitting out lies."

"You're the one who's lieing." Rick argued.

I walk into the kitchen, with Rick trailing behind me yelling at me. The water is boiling on the stove, so i open the package and dump the noodles into it. I then grab a long fork and begin poking at the hard noodles until they begin to soften up and seperate.

"So difficult to cook ramen." Rick says when I'm seeting the finished ramen to the side to cool.

"Then why can't you make it yourself?" I asked.

Then when he doesn't answer I grab a bowl from the cabinet and then rick trips me angrily. I end up dropping the bowl, it breaks into many peices one of which slices my hand. A cry of pain escapes my mouth and I grab my hand quickly. Rick notices I'm in pain as soon as I cry, I never cry unless it's absolutely nescissary.

"Rain, I'm sorry are you heart?" he asked. "let me see your hand."

I shake my head and run upstairs. another inconvenience in not having an adult home yet is no ride to a hospital and no orders on how to treat sed injury. So my first instinct was one of my bandanas which would stop the bleeding. I snatch the first bandana I see which was a gray one, and when I wrap it sequrely around my hand; I turn to glare at Rick. My pain is replaced with anger and it's obvious he sees that; he runs straight from my room and out of the house.

"...Rain just calm down." I hear my mom call from outside.

Oh, so now she shows up for her lunchbreak? I don't listen to her, and even if I'm only wearing ballet socks I run straight out and into the rain after my brother. My anger is flaring from the pain in my hand, and all his annoying actions today. "RICK!" I shout.

He's running into the forest on in our backyard. I can tell because he always leaves behind a trail of shoeprints in the mud, so it wasn't hard to find him. Who trips someone who's carrying a bowl? A breakable bowl? Anyone with a brain knows if you trip someone they drop whatever they're carrying and if it's breakable someone gets hurt! Good thing in this situation I will hurt him! I eventually catch up, when he is starting to slow down and I am as well, but I'm still fueled by anger from him.

"RICK!" I shout and he turns around.

"Rain i'm sorry." he says and tries to run, which was slow.

I manage to ball my hand up into a fist and hit him right in between his shoulder blades. But to my mistake it was my bad hand and I walk backwards crying in pain again, Rick only grunts in pain. My hand is throbbing and by the moisture in my bandana it is bleeding worse than before, this makes me sit down and grasp my hand tightly and cry.

"Rain?" Seth's voice comes from what I knew was a nearby trail. And when he notices it really was me he's crouched in front of me. "Rain, are you okay? Are you hurt? I went to see if you were done with your chores, but your mother said you chased your brother out here so i came to look for you."

I wipe my face on my sleeves, without letting go of my hand. "My hand." I manage to say before going silent.

I must look like a baby crying over a cut in my hand, but it's not only that, that hurts my headache is worse because of sed rage and the cut seems deep and long. But still, I feel like aa major cry baby crying over a cut. Seth puts a hand on my chin and lifts my head. "What's wrong with your hand?" he asks, looking worried for me.

Seth tries to get me to release my hand but I'm holding on so tightly that he gives up and picks me up. "Come on, lets go find Jake and he can take you to see Carlisle." Seth told me as he carried me bridal style in the direction of Sam's house.

Rick is nowhere to be seen, but I can tell he went back home so i just ignore it and continue to wipe my tears away with my already soaked shirt sleeves. The rain wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either so it kept us wet as Seth walked, by the time we reach Sam's house I have swallowed many whimpers about my hand. Seth was warm and as he carried me I began to sweat slightly from his body heat.

"What the heck?" Sam gasps as he sees my tear stained face.

"She hurt her hand and wouldn't get up because she said it hurt too much." Seth explained. "Also she's tired."

Sam nods and lets us inside, Emily probably heard because as Seth sets me down on the couch she is on the couch also. She looks at me worriedly then grabs my hand and tries to get me to release. "Let me see it." she soothes.

"no, it hurts." I whimpered. _Man i'm a baby. Who cries over a cut on your hand?_

"We may be able to make it stop, sweetie." Emily replied.

My grip releases and she unravels my now bloody bandana. Emily gasps when she sees my hand, I look down and there it is a long gash going from my index finger diagnally all the way across my palm and a little on my wrist. How on earth could a single shard of broken bowl do that? It was still bleeding and now was throbbing which made more tears come. I hear Seth gasp and also Sam.

"I'll call Jacob and see if he can take her to see Carlisle." Seth said and ran into the kitchen and grabbed what I knew was the kitchen phone.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Sam said.

As he left Emily asked, "How did this happen?"

"I was making Ramen, my brother Rick was annoying me, and as I grabbed a breakable bowl to get some Rick tripped me and I fell and dropped the bowl." I explained quickly.

The next second Sam was back and wrapping my hand in gauz. "This should help until you see Carlisle." Sam said.

**A/N:**

**That's right we get to visit the Cullens the next chapter. Though we probably won't be meeting them all, considering it's only to see Carlisle to get Rain's hand fixed. But oh well. I hope ya'll stick around to read the next chapter. Also tell me what you thought of this chapter please...**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Okay, so this next chapter we meet Carlisle Cullen. But I must warn you, I haven't read Twilight in like a month and may get some things wrong. Still I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

~Chapter 9: Phone Call~

Seth was in here, and he was shaking slightly. "So it's your brother's fault you are hurt?" he growled, and I mean growled not the lame human impression of a growl it was a lighter version of a dog growling.

"Seth calm down. She'll be fine." Sam said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." and when I said it to him, he calmed down and sat with me on the couch to wait for jake.

. . .

When we reach a large mansion I've stopped crying completely and follow Seth and jake into the masnion. It was surrounded by woodland, much like my house, only it had a much better garden and was near a river. Inside the main room also the living room was wide spaced with a white couch, carpet and the entire back side of the wall was glass. On a platform was a baby grand piano which had me awestruck. Whoever lived here had a lot of money.

Jacob exited the house through the backdoor while Seth showed me into a bright kitchen where docter supplies were already on a large wooden table. I sat down in a chair and waited patiently for whoever was fixing my hand to come. "Hello Seth." a man's voice says.

I turn and gasp as I see a tall blonde man with smooth pale skin that somehow matched his perfect beauty wonderfully. His eyes were a light caramlly color. "Hi Carlisle. My friend has a bad cut on her hand." Seth said.

"So this is the Rain I've heard about." Carlisle said as he turned to me. "Jacob has been telling Nessie all about his friend's new friend. I overheard some of it"

"My hand hurts." I complained and held out my injured hand.

Carlisle smiled and unwrapped it, he didn't seem as shocked as Seth, Sam, Emiley, and I were when we first saw it. I explained what happened as Carlisle began cleaning the cut, which stung but I didn't flinch or move since his icey cold hands kept my hands feeling a little numb.

"Hm...Doesn't sound like a very nice brother." Carlisle commented.

"Well, Rick's nice if he's not too bored." I said even though I agreed with him and soon before I knew it he had finished fixing my hand.

"Now clean it at least three times a day." he instructed me.

"Okay I will, thanks." I replied and got up.

. . .

Seth comes over the next day, at his usual time. Mom lets him in, he finds my room, I let him in, and he plops down on my blue beanbag chair. I am oddly in the purple so, we end up sitting next to each other which makes me smile but of course I have to be stubborn and ingore the warmth I feel inside when i'm near him and scoot away.

"I brought you your faverite candy bar." Seth says.

I look at him from the corner of my eye in questioning. "And that would be?" I asked, wondering if he even listened when I was talking about candy last night.

"Twix." seth answered triumphently.

"Correct." I said puttung my book down as he tosses me a twix. "So you were listening to me ramble on about candy last night."

"yup."

This confused me, so as I'm taking a bite I talk. "Why? It's not like it's a very interesting subject. I was hungry, usually people ignore me when I'm hungry."

"Well I like hearing your voice." Seth said.

The next bite I take of the candy bar is small and i chew it slowly, thinking of how to respond to that exactly. He likes hearing my voice? That makes no sense. And he says it in such a loving way...No, we can't go out we barely know each other. Sure we've known each other for a week almost two but that's not actually much.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You're weird." I replied.

Seth began laughing. "Of course."

I didn't reply to that, I hated being laughed at and sometimes if you laugh at me enough I get angry and I'm supposed to 'Control' my anger because I can't. But I could never get mad at Seth his laughing makes me wanna laugh, but I don't. My head hurts and so does my hand so laughing isn't what I'm up to at the moment.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said frowning. "And what is up with you asking a question every other sentence?"

"Answer me and I'll answer you." he told me.

"My head really hurts and so does my hand." I said.

He scooted over to me and gave me a hug. "Awee they'll get better, just take medicine and I'll bring you sweets to calm you."

. . .

I end up getting up at two in the morning when I hear an outraged wolf howl in the distance, which draws me to the window. Outside it was rainy and pitch black I couldn't see two inches in front of my face I couldn't even see the nearby woodland. I sighed and was about to go back to bed and turn off my light when I heard rustleing in nearby bushes so I'm looking out the window again.

"Hello?" I said as if anyone was out there.

No reply. I opened the window which sent an angled rain shower to come into my room; I didn't care and stuck my head out the window. Again nobody was in sight, but I could feel eyes on me so I stared out into the forest.

"I know whatever or whoever you are, you're out there." I called.

Again, no reply so I closed the window, turned off my lamp and fell back asleep.

It was only an hour later that I woke up, only I didn't wake up merely because of routine. No I think I was tired enough to sleep until at least four but my phone was ringing. I picked it up and answered it without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

No answer for a minute. "Headaches, they're getting worse aren't they Ms. Duel." a semi-deep voice said, it sounded cold but still friendly.

"Wh-Who is this?" I asked.

The person on the other end waited a minute to reply again. "I will speak my name whenever we meet." the caller replied.

"Meet? Look buddy I don't go meet anybody unless I at least know their name." I told him angrily.

"Again I will not speak my name, but I will speak my purpose and where to meet me." he replied chillily. "I can stop your headaches, meet me deep in the forest in three days. I'll be waiting ms. Duel."

_Click_

I put my phone down, eyes wide but mouth shut. Who just called me? I never gave my number to anyone, not a single soul. And how did he know my last name? I got up and got everything I needed for my morning routine. Only it took me half an hour longer since I was distracted half the time. So whenever I finally was ready I exited the bathroom and went back into my room.

It wasn't until I sat down in the purple bean bag chair that i realized I'd grabbed a sleevless blue dress. I groaned in annoyance but because of my laziness and tiredness I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

**A/N:**

**How was it? If I messed up on anything, please let me know so I can fix them. Well thanks for reding and I hope you stick around for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hello my readers TwistedAnimal here. Thanks everyone who's been reviewing, and I see there is two new reviewers. Ya'll make me super happy when ya'll review. Okay but before I let ya'll read this chapter, I just gotta say one thing: The stranger isn't a vampire **_**Britney10210 **_**sorry.. but it is a type thing I made up and call a Feral. You will find out why I call it that later on in the story. Well happy reading this chapter...**

~Chapter 10: stranger~

Something warm touches my shoulder, making me flinch and open my eyes. That's when i see it is only Seth's hand, he saw I was awake and smiled. "I saw you asleep and I wanted to give you another candy bar." he said, and placed an Almond Joy in my good hand. "Also for once it seems I woke up before you."

"Actually I wake up at three or four every morning." I yawned opening the Almond Joy and taking a bite. "I just happened to get a call from a creep this morning and didn't sleep well after he hangs up."

"A creep called you?" Seth asked, worried. "Did he give you a name or did you see his phone number?"

I shook my head. "He just said to meet up with him in three days deep in the forest." I said and took another bite of my candy.

"I'll go with you on that day. What time?" Seth replied.

"No clue, but he'll probably call again so maby I'll find out then." I told him.

Seth asked to have my phone number next so he could call me to check in on me every once in a while when he wasn't here. I unwillingly gave it to him after seeing how much he seemed to care about me by just looking in his eyes. After that our conversation became friendly and light again until he had to leave, but that didn't bother me since I fell asleep once I was alone.

_Ring Riiiiing!_

I grabbed my phone, instinctively put it up to my ear and closed my eyes again since I didn't need them to talk. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Rain, I'm coming back over." Seth said.

"Okay, well I'll be asleep when you get here." I replied.

A small chuckle came from the other end. "All those days of missed sleep finally catching up to you?" Seth joked.

I yawned, hung up and probably fell right back to sleep. Whenever I wake up I feel a soft blanket over me along with me laying down, so I open my eyes. Sitting in the blue bean bag chair watching me was none other than Seth. I yawned and turned my head to look at the time, then I gasped sitting up so fast it made my headache hurt worse thus making me wince slightly and put my hand on my head.

"I put you in your bed when I came over. Are you okay?" Seth asked.

I nodded. "Just my headache, it gets worse every day. Now I will end with a question also." I look at him questingly. "Why are you still here at midnight?"

"Because, I heard there's dangerous things in the woods I wanted to protect you." Seth shrugged.

"Well goodnight." I said and layed down facing him.

"Night."

And then I close my eyes to try and sleep even if I had some weirdo friend in my room, but it was also a good thing not just weird, he was strong and he could actually protect me from dangers. And I felt safe with him around even if he shakes and his eyes darkens when he's angry. Which he has only gotten angry twice, at least or at the most.

"What? Are you sure that's what she said Jacob?" Seth whispered.

I opened one eye and saw that it was ten 'til three, might as well eavesdrop on their conversation. Or at least what Seth is saying. "Yes I do but...I can't she'd probably freak... well no...fine... when she wakes up." and then he hangs up.

Quickly I close my eye when he turns to face me. "I do hope you sleep in, because I'm not quite ready to tell you."

"Huh?" I yawned sitting up, as if I had just woken up. I turn to the clock. "Good i'm up right on time, three o'clock."

"Why don't you sleep some more." Seth suggested.

I shook my head, and carefully got out of bed to make sure my sleeveless dres had not fallen off and it hadn't so I stood up. "I like early mornings, keeps me in a better mood than everyone else." I said.

"I'll be right back." Seth said quickly and was out of my window before I could ask or say anything. Though it worried me that he could've hurt himself, I didn't actually want to check so I grabbed todays entire outfit, shampoo and conditioner, and other things to make me clean and presentable. Then I ran into the bathroom and started the shower.

After my shower I put on the outfit I had chosen, not a very complicated outfit just a simple pair of light pink leggings and a long dark gray shirt that almost appeared to be a dress with medium long sleeves. I shook my head a few times and brushed my beins over my right eye, like I always wear it and look at the still wet flipped layers. Shrugging I put all my stuff in a reusable bag that I had carried them in here and went back to my room and tossed the bag into the closet.

"Took you long enough." Seth laughed. "I made you and me some breakfast."

I turned around in surprise and saw him laying on my bed. "Get off my bed. I need to make it and what is breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon." he answered.

Seth hopped off my bed and allowed me to starighten it out and put my faverite stuffed animal on it a cat. When my bed looked pretty neat I turned toward Seth again. "So where is it?" I asked.

"It's downstairs on the table." Seth laughed again.

"Sh...If anyone is wakenup too early they get extrememly cranky." I hissed then added. "We also never eat in the kitchen."

"Oh well" Seth shrugged.

"Lead the way I guess." I sighed and followed as he lead the way downstairs.

Breakfast was quiet with us both stuffing our mouths and me thinking everytime I'm not chewing food. Like one minute I'd be chewing on a peice of bacon the next I'm looking up at Seth through my eyelashes wondering what he was talking about on the phone. I obviously can't ask or he'll know I'd been eavesdropping so i kept my mouth shut and finished eating my food.

"Wanna go on a walk?" Seth asked.

I shook my head, he seemed to be releived becuase that meant he could hold off on telling me his secret. "I want just relax. You can go hang with your other friends, I feel like I've kidnapped you considering they're completely invisible to you." I said.

"They'll get over it." he says.

"No, Seth I'm serious go hang with your other friends. I sort of just want to chill by myself." I said.

Seth shook his head. "They'll get over it, and plus there's nothing to do we're all pretty much relaxing or eating."

Okay so I'm not gonna tell you the whole arguement. Okay so the arguement takes about ten minutes and convincing Seth I'd fine took five more. I was surprised he even beleived me when I told I'd just take a simple catnap, but in truth I'm not actually tired. So when Seth left I lockedd the front door and went straight to my room to see if the stranger had called and if I missed any.

_Ring Riiing_

That answers my question, I pick up my phone and end up finding that it's a private number I'll never know what it is. "Hello," I said pressing the talk button.

"Hello Ms. Duel. I called to tell you the time." the voice on the other end said.

I smiled. "Great." I said.

"Midnight." he replied.

_Click._

Okay well that was a short conversation, not like I wanted it to be long. But I still wanted to at least find out his name or something, I seriously am curious. I know I should be freaked out when some stranger starts calling me, but because I'm very stranger personality I am curious and not at all freaked out.

. . .

The next day passed quickly as did the day after, now Seth and I are outside walking through the forest. Seth is holding an umbrella over both of us since it is still raining. It pretty much rains every day in La Push, so I don't really care. I also can't seem to get rid of my headache which has gotten much worse. I do hope the stranger speaks his name and if he could actually get rid of my headaches.

"I still can't beleive you agreed to meet some stranger out in the woods." Seth says.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I said, rolling my eyes.

It's a good thing Seth doesn't know the other reason why I'm coming. If he knew it was because of my worsening headaches then he'd either force me to take medicine or take me to a docter. And I am doing neither, I hate the taste of medicine and I hate going to a docter no matter how sick I am or how badly I'm hurt.

"In this that's probably it, with you being the cat." Seth mumbled.

"It's not like we're meeting up with a vampire, sheesh." I said and sped up.

Seth kept up easily with my speed. "Yeah, but you never know." he said.

Then suddenly my head is pounding and I fall to my knees and grab my head. Seth is at my side emmediatly worry written all over his face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, stupid I'm not." I snapped. "My head hurts like hell."

"Then we're turning back." he said and grabbed my shoulders to pick me up and put me on my feet.

But then I hear quick footsteps and a low growl come from nearby, Seth's hands are yanked from my shoulder and I see him shoved to the side. I look up in shock that anyone could move someone as big as Seth, and what I see leaves me speechless. Standing in front of me was, from this angle on the forest floor, a tall guy. He was thin almost sickly skinny, he wore a navy blue shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair was short in the back but was longer slightly in the front and fell over one eye.

His hair not only was odd because of the style it was a semi-gray darkish blue shade with dark gray at the tips. "Stay down." he ordered.

**A/N:**

**Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha, I leave ya'll with a cliffy. Who is he? Why does he have strange hair? What's his name? Will TwistedAnimal ever shut up and let me review? Okay well I'll just let ya'll tell me what you think now...**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Thank-you Britney10210 for reviewing. I tried waiting for more to review but it looks like that won't happen anytimme soon, so I won't keep my other reader(s) waiting. I do hope you like this chapter.**

~Chapter 11: Explain~

I knew by hearing his voice he was the stranger who had somehow gotten my phone number,so I obeyed and stayed on the ground clenching my teeth to stop from either crying or complaining about the blaring pain that hammered my skull from the inside. The stranger was reaching into his jean pocket when Seth growled and rambed straight into the stranger's side.

While doing this, a necklace slipped out of hiding from his shirt it was a silver chain with a red crescent shaped gem on it. The center popped out and thus a dark gray wolf tail appeared and he grew dark gray wolf ears.

"What the heck?" both Seth and I gasp.

The stranger bares his teeth which are pearl white and similar to a wolf's as well. "You idiot, you ruined everything." he growled.

"You are the one that is keeping me from helping my Rain." Seth spat.

Seth shook furiously eyes dark and menacingly as he glared into the red eyes of the stranger, who looked just as angry only the stranger's eyes weren't darker they stayed the same shade of red as when I saw him. The stranger looked at me and took a step toward me, and that's when Seth explodes and is replaced by a large horse sized wolf. Seth, who was now a wolf crouched and leaped at the stranger teeth snapping at the stranger's throat.

The stranger wasn't afraid as he looked wolf-seth in the eye and slivered out of his canine grip and ran toward me. Wolf-seth whipped around and bit the stranger's tail and yanked pulling him away from me and onto the ground. I crawled backwards eyes wide in fright now, but not of the stranger it was of...it's hard and painful to think it, but I was afraid of Seth. My every instinct in me screamed to run, screamed for me to get the heck out of there but my head hurt so much I could barely move.

"I can help her, you worthless shapeshifter." he spat at wolf-seth. "She'll only get worse if you don't let me help."

Wolf-seth shook his head and dragged the stranger backwards. With an '_I don't trust you and if you go near her I'll kill you,' _ look on his wolfy face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead screamed in fright and crawled backward further until I felt my back hit a tree. This makes them both freeze and turn to me, both with odd worried expressions on their faces. The stranger grabbed his tail and yanked it out of wolf-seth's mouth and ran right over to me.

"Ms. Duel, stay awake" he said. "Stay awake, if you don't your condition will only get worse when you wake up."

"What do you mean?" I managed to ask.

"It's part of the transformation, but if you black out without your necklace on then when you wake up the first thing that happens is animal instincts to pain. You chew on your wrist or arm until its bleeding or it falls off, just to get your mind off the real pain."

I gasped and before the stranger is yanked back again by his tail, he pulls out a necklace similar to his and quickly puts it around my neck. Then he yanks his tail and runs off into the forest too fast for human or animal, more like a combined speed. I watch dizzy-eyed as more huge wolves appear and all are looking either at Seth or me. "Don't hurt me." I begged and that's when everything fades, with me holding onto the necklace around my neck.

When I wake up, my vision is too blurry to see where I am but by the blurred colors and shapes i know I'm not in my room. I turned my head slightly to the right and blink a few times until my vision clears enough to make out shapes.

"Seriously Seth?" Jared's voice comes from somewhere shocked. "You never told her about the whole shapeshifter thing."

"No." Seth sighed.

Yeah I can hear perfectly fine, maby better, but I have to have terrible eyesight right now? Perfect just perfect. I grumbled inwardly and continued listening.

"I told you to tell her three days ago." Sam says annoyed and angry.

Great so I'm in Sam's house. Wait! I'm in Sam's house? No, I can't be I just can't especially with Seth and his other friends in the house. By what they're saying they all can become dangerous wolves, and I do not want to be around them! They could kill me!

"Sorry," Seth whispered.

"Sorry, Seth Rain thinks we'll hurt her now. She never knew then found out by seeing the dangerous side." Sam said.

"Dude she's also your imprint, you should be honest with her." Jacob adds. "No, you have to be honest with her."

I close my eyes tightly trying to soak this all in. And also try to figure out how to get away from these monsters, even if it makes my heart ache to be away from Seth. Then when I reopen them my vision is crystal clear, maby even clearer. I move my hands which oddly are holding tightly onto the couch, I let go of the couch and sit up quickly. My movements are faster so I stand up and quickly but also quietly run to the front door.

"Lets go see if Rain's awake, to explain that we aren't dngerous." Seth said.

I hear chairs rub against the tile floor as they all get up at once to come visit me in the living room. Just as I'm turning the doorknob and opening the door they all enter they all stand by the kitchen, and let Emily and Kim come to me.

"It's okay Rain, they aren't going to hurt you." Emily tells me as she gently takes my hand off the doorknob and leads me back to the couch.

"Yeah, just let them explain." Kim added as she closed the door.

I take my hand back from Emily and look at the guys who are either looking at me are looking bored, this includes Leah. She just looks pissed off and bored, but that's always how she acts same with Paul. I get up ready to run out the door, with my new what I hope is improved speed.

"Let us explain Rain." Seth begged. "We aren't dangerous-"

"Seth, there's more than one reason why I wanna get out of here." I interrupted him. "One is obviously because I'm afraid. The second reason is I want to go home, because I'm mad at you from lieing to me about the whole wolf thing."

Seth frowned and didn't speak, so Sam did instead. "Like the old quilete legends we are here to protect people from vampires, we do not harm people at all. And the only vampires we have not killed are the Cullens, who do not come on our land and don't drink human blood."

"I still want to go home." I said.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter. But hey, still a chapter. So how was it? Did you like reading it? Do you wanna read the next chapter? Well I'll just let you review to tell me all these answers to all these questions...**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Okay everyone who reads my fanfic/story, I would like to tell ya'll that I have finished writing this. All chapters are completed and will be uploading as soon as possible. For now read and enjoy this chapter...**

~Chapter 12: Cactus~

"I'll take you." Seth offered.

I glare at him and he frowns again. "I don't want a shapeshifter walking me home. I want a normal person to take me home."

Emily ends up calling my mom after everyone fails at getting me to be taken home by one of them. It takes her forever to get here, then forever to drive away with me in the car, since she thanks them so much for finding me and that she was worried after she realized I wasn't awake or anything when she woke up. The drive home also seems like forever but when we finally get home, I'm the first one out of the car and into the house.

"Rain are you okay? I heard Sam and his friends found you in the woods unconcious." Xanee runs up to me.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded with a bored expression as if I hadn't remembered a thing. Too bad I remember everything too clearly to want to talk. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower." I said and fled to my room to grab a new outfit and my shampoo and body wash.

As I'm walking to the bathroom I look down at my injured hand which had oddly needed stitches. My hand doesn't hurt, but seeing the stitches makes me want to gag for some reason; I enter the bathroom and ignore my hand as I get ready for the day which I beleive is half over now.

When I finish getting dressed I gather my things and head back into my room. I look down at the necklace the stranger had given me last night, it was a light blue heart shaped gem on a jet black string. Funny I seemed to pick out an outfit that fit it perfectly, black leggings with a pale blue jean dress and if I wore shoes I'd wear my light blue flats. I walk into my room and freeze right at the doorway.

"hello, your window was unlocked so I came right in." he said, lounging on my bed.

I quickly close the door, toss my stuff into my closet, and turn to glare at him angrily. He was the stranger from last night only now he wore a dark blue shirt with weird hunter green skinny jeans. Where on earth sells green skinny jeans? I thought. And his tail was gone and by the looks of it the middle of the gem on his necklace is back in place.

"Get out." I ordered.

"Hey I came to fulfill a promise I made but didn't get to do last night." he said sitting up a smile curling his lips.

"And that is?" I asked.

He pointed at himself. "I promised you, you would learn my name. And I promised me I would help you stay in control."

"Control of what?" I asked.

"Leave all new questions until the current ones have been answered please." he replied and put his hand down. "My name is Cactus and I am Feral, you are too, we are both half animal and must never take our necklaces off. Or get too angry or else full animal form and animal takes over leaving human trapped in subconscious."

"This makes no sense, Cactus." I complained.

Cactus shrugged and got up.

I still glared at him as he walked towards me, his movements quick and graceful way more graceful than Seth and his gang. I moved back a step not really wanting to be near this freak what-so-ever. But because of my messy room I end up haing to stop when I neared a pile of dirty laundry of mine. Cactus grabbed the gem on my necklace and held it up slightly for me to see.

"The center is removable, and if it is removed." he explained. "Then you will grow your tail and ears of the animal you are."

"And you're a wolf." I said it not being a question.

Cactus nodded and swiftly he snapped the center of both my necklace and his necklace off, giving him his dark gray wolf tail and dark gray wolf ears. I turned around and end up seeing an extremely long fluffy white tail with a really light blue tip.

"I love those cat ears of yours." Cactus teased.

I whipped my head around and see him smileing and looking down at me. He swiftly walks toward my dresser and pulls a mirror from the top of it and tosses it to me. I catch it and look in awe at what I see, my eyes are no longer hazel they are now purple and my hair on either side of my face is also really light blue just like the tip of my tail. But what was odd was that my ears were jet black and were orange on the insides.

"Nothing matches," cactus commented.

Then it hits me. "Actually everything matches, everything matches me and that's all that matters."

"Here," he tosses the the peice of gem he had taken from my neklace, at me. "Snap it back into place and your tail and ears will be gone, but your hair and eyes will stay the same."

"Thanks." I muttered.

Cactus smiled again and jumped out the window, thanks to my new and improved hearing I hear him land softly and run quickly into the forest. I snap the peice back into place and my tail and ears disappear just like he told me. This is just too cool, but I should keep it a secret or else I'll be piled high with questions by everyone.

. . .

The next day I end up choosing a pair of white leggings and a purple dress with hippy-ish designs on it. Odd outfit, but it fits somehow even if I hate wearing the color white it still is a cute outfit. Whenever I walk into my room Cactus is lounging on my bed, with his head on the pillows and his hands tucked behind his head.

**A/N:**

**Okay now that ya'll have met Cactus, I will be asking for slightly more reviews now to update sooner. Instead of at least one review I want at least two please. Reviews aren't really that hard and I'm even okay with anonomous reviews as well (is that how you spell it?)..Okay so as usual: How was it? Did you like this chapter? Will stick around for the next?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Awweee...I got two reviews on the same chapter in one day, this may be a new record because I'm giving ya'll this update. Ya'll are so nice fore reviewing. Okay well I'll just let you get onto reading now... :)**

~Chapter 13: Cat and Wolf~

"You really should lock your window." he said, sitting up.

I growled. "Why are you here today?"

"Woah, hold on there kitty. I'm here to make sure you don't lose your temper and stuff." Cactus said.

I threw my stuff into my closet and turn to glare at him angrily, then eventually I sigh. "You're right, about me not losing my temper is a good thing. But it'll be hard whenever my brother bugs me."

"Then it's either stay or go to the beach to tell you more about Ferals." Cactus replied.

"Okay." I said.

Odd, usually I ask random people for more information on stuff. Like why he wants to go to the beach to talk. Why he wants to talk. But because he is a feral and I am as well, I might as well trust him especially since he seems to be so nice. Cactus leads the way downstairs and out the door, he does it silently while I purposefully make noise.

"Mom I'm going on a walk." I called.

"Okay." Mom asnwered.

I smirk at knowing I'm actually trustworthy enough to leave the house at five in the morning to go on a walk. Even when it's raining buckets outside and it's almost too dark for me to see, though new cat eyes give me an advantage to the darkness. But rain is no exception so I end up being complainy.

"Ugh, I hate rain." was my first complaint.

"I do too, but we have to live with it." Cactus replied.

"My hair loses its flips when its wet." was my second complaint.

Cactus's second reply was, "Shut up and pick up the pace kitty."

I hated that he called me Kitty, so I ended up complaining about that stupid nickname he gave me. All throughout the walk and complaining I'm thinking of Seth and how sad he was when I left and when I told him I was scared of him. Yes, he can't help being the gigantic wolf he is but it was scary. And if he had told me, than to let me see him be dangerous in that form I would've probably not have been scared. He really needs to listen to his friends, because it seemed like they had the right idea of telling me before we met Cactus.

"What're you thinking of?" Cactus asked.

"Nothing really." I answered not realizing I'd stopped complaining after a while.

The forest ends and we're walking back at boring old human speed down the shore of the beach where the black water lapped at the shore furiously.

"It didn't seem like nothing." he replied.

"Nothing." I hissed, irritated.

Cactus takes that as a leave her alone about that subject, since he doesn't ask again instead he begins telling me about Ferals. "You see Ferals are originally humans who stand out completely, it doesn't have to do with bloodline or anything it could be any random person. But because most people are uncreative or copycatters there is few of us. We can be any animal, but we don't get to choose we are usually our inner animals or Fursonas as humans like to put it."

"I always knew I was a cat." I said. "Cats are awesome and don't let others step all over them, unlike dogs."

"I thought so too, and I'm a wolf because I get very agressive with strangers and other wolves." Cactus told me.

"Cool, now please continue." I replied.

"Okay, well as you know before you're actually a Feral you have headaches, they get worse and worse until you finally black out. Well you have to have your necklace before you black out or else your condition gets worse." Cactus explained. "Well I already told you that. Okay so you have to keep your necklace on because if it is taken off you'll become full animal. And if you remove the center of the gem, well you know the rest. Our myth is pretty much a myth to myths, so we are kept secret and good thing is we blend in way better than vampires or shapeshifters, because we are not pale or really tall. We don't have burning body temperature or icey cold temperature. But we are able to change our heartrate to make it go slower, which makes us colder, or go faster, which makes us warmer..."

I think it's about an hour or so later when Cactus is done telling me everything about Ferals and when he finishes he's tensed and growling. I sniff the air and that's when I scent Seth and his gang nearby, Cactus must have already scented them. He doesn't continue to walk and neither do I. As we're standing there Sam appears in the distence talking to everyone about something that I really can't make out. They are too far away.

"Don't say anything," Cactus ordered under his breath.

"No problem, I don't want to talk to them." I hissed back.

About then Seth notices us and he says something and all of them are running toward us, Sam being in the lead. I stay still as stone and give Cactus a side-way glance and he seems to be ready to either attack or grab me and take me somewhere else. Truthfully I can't tell because his hand is balled into a fist then flat then balled into a fist again.

"Rain," Sam says as he stops in front of us. "Seth tells me, this guy is the stranger ya'll met the night before last."

I nod.

"Why are you walking with him?" Seth growled.

I shrugged and looked at Cactus. He shrugged also. "I helped her, I told her my name, and now I'm just trying to be a friend."

"Rain, from what Seth told me he's not normal and could possibly be dangerous." Sam said looking from Cactus to me.

"I was trying to help. But your friend just had to get pissed and attacked me." Cactus told him. "My name is Cactus by the way."

"Rain, please we aren't dangerous." Seth begged. "But he might or is."

Cactus shook his head. "What I've seen it's the other way around."

"Let Rain speak for herself." Sam said.

Then all eyes were on me and Cactus nodded. I glared at them. "Cactus isn't dangerous, ya'll are. And all I want right now is to leave."

**A/N:**

**Okay, not my best chapter but still you got some information on Ferals. Too bad Cactus has arrived for more than just to teach and help Rain. And ya'll will find out about that later. So how was the chapter? Did you like it? Would you like to read more?**

**[note: remember now I'm wanting at least two reviews. And that anonomous reviews are welcomed also]**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Yes! Finally in the twenties on the reviews. I see ya'll really enjoy reading this, and don't worry...like all imprint stories, Seth's imprint won't hate him, which to me sounds a little boring. I think she should hate him for lieing and scareing her, but hey can't fight the love and how you can't help but love your imprint.**

~Chapter 14: Surprise~

I could tell this didn't just hurt Seth, it hurt all of them but I couldn't choose now to feel guilty of hurting someone's feelings. So I turned around and began walking the way Cactus and I had come, with Cactus staying behind to keep Seth from following me and by the sound of it argueing with them. Jeez by the sound of it, they think I belong to them so I pick up the pace until I'm running full speed away.

I turn to enter the part of the forest that leads to my house. The run isn't very long considering I'm now inhumanly fast and that I could easily follow my scent back. I slow down when I come in view of the house and well you know, I enter and head straight to my room where I sit down on my purple bean bag chair and think.

_What the heck is going on? _I thought, staring down at my still injured hand. _Life here was supposed to be calmer, with more things to keep my brother and sister busy. But now I just happened to get sucked into the world of myths. This is not real! How can it be?_

"Rain?" Mom opens my bedroom door.

I looked up. "Yes Mom?"

"I just enrolled you in highschool." she said.

"Really?" I said happily. "That's great! Where?"

Mom smiled. "Your going to the highschool on the reservation, which means you're going to go to the same school as your friend Seth."

"Really?" my smile evaporated.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

I look up and shrug. "I'm mad at him right now" I said looking back down at my hand. _Yeah and scared of him and his friends because of the whole shape shifter thing._ Mom just tells me to forgive him and then leaves, her footsteps echoing through the house as she walks downstairs.

I look at the time and see that it's ten. Man today is going by quickly.

. . .

Over the next few days Cactus visits and teaches me stuff, while Seth visits and tries to get me away from Cactus. But I usually just close the door in his face and go back to talking to Cactus who said eventually he'll teach me to fight. Today is the fourth day and I'm waiting right in my room for Cactus to come in through the window since he likes his visits to stay secret. I'm reading a book while I wait, but then suddenly my phone begins ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"get in the forest. Follow my scent, I'm in big trouble." Cactus replied. "The shapeshifters have me cornered."

"I'll be right there." I said.

"Bye"

_Click_

I put my phone in my pocket and grab a mask I had made, since I really don't feel like answering a bunch of questions yet. With the mask on my face, I take the center of the gem out and my tail and ears appear. And as I'm jumping out of my window I quickly put the peice into my pocket as well and run straight into the forest barefoot.

"How dare they." I growled under my breath. "Cactus has done nothing wrong."

His scent went in zig zags and circles at first until like a mile into the forest it straightened out and Sam's pack's scent began appearing. So they really are cornering my friend! They are in huge trouble! I pick up the pace, flattening my ears against the rain. Just wait until I get my hands on those mutts. I giggled slightly, mutts, I am calling an entire pack of dangerous wolves mutts and also my new friend.

"Stay back." Cactus growled.

I stop dead as I see the entire pack of wolves surrounding Cactus. Sam was in his human form and was speaking. "Cactus, you are dangerous to all the people in La Push and Forks." he said. "So either leave or we kill you."

"What did I do, that was so dangerous?" Cactus demanded.

"It's not what you have done it's what you will do, we have a friend who can see the future and she saw you killing people." Sam barked.

I crouched down a few feet from the nearest wolf, and it so happened to be a silver wolf, with a distinctive scent of Paul on it. It must be Paul. My tail lashed silently back and forth, while I crept forward silently, teeth bared. Paul seemed too intent on waiting for the command to attack Cactus than me. So then I pounced, landing square on his back and cupped my hands tightly around his eyes and sank my teeth in his ear.

Paul barked in surprise and reared up on his hind legs and shook to throw me off. The other wolves turned to Sam who nodded and then the clearing was what i thought was in chaos. Cactus had his tail and ears and snapped at two wolves that smelt of Embry and Leah while a wolf that smelt like Jacob yanked at my tail to get me off Paul.I hissed and let go of Paul and allowd Jacob to pull me off, then I spun around yanking my tail free and also wrapping it around my legs.

"One," Cactus shouted.

"Two," I called crouching.

"Three." we both said and ran right up to our apponents, leaped on their heads and jumped off and onto the ground behind them.

"Run?" I asked.

Cactus shrugged. "Sure Rain."

And then all the giant wolves froze when they heard my name. I waved and both Cactus and I ran straight back to my house. I laughed about half way there at how funny their expressions were when they heard it was me and how I had been afraid them. Man I was such a fraidy cat before, being a afraid of them and all.

"Did you see their shocked expressions?" I laughed.

"Yeah, they were like. WHAT? Rain?" Cactus laughed with me.

I nodded. "Too bad the secret didn't last long and now I have to answer questions."

"Oh well." he shrugged.

I nodded again, and climbed up the tree near my house and jumped through the opened window and into my bedroom. THough that fight wasn't long it sure was funny at the end which had me still laughing while I grabbed towels for both Cactus and me. The rain had gotten us very wet so we were getting my room wet.

"Here dry off before my floor gets too wet." I said tossing him a towel.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I actually read over this chapter before I uploaded it. I noticed I wasn't very descriptive and I made time move a little bit too fast in this chapter. But I am too lazy to fix it. So, how was it? Did I make very many mistakes? Do you want to read the next chapter?**

**[note: remember I now won't update until I get two reviews on the chapter.]**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Yay! Thanks for reviewing everyone who has been reviewing. I really love reading reviews, just as ya'll probably love reading meh fanfic. Thanks again, and here's chapter 15.**

~Chapter 15: Hikeing~

He shrugged and began drying off. I folded my towel and set it on the jungle rug and sat down on it. My tail was sobbing wet and bleeding, so i put the center of the gem back in place and it disappeared along with my ears.

"So now what?" Cactus asked.

"Well it is only eight thirty, so lets just chat." I answered.

He smiled and sat down on his towel as well, in front of me. "What would you like to talk about Kitty?"

"Why you call me Kitty." I said.

"I call you Kitty because you're a cat." he said shrugging.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. _I really dout that is the reason, there must be a different reason. Because every time he calls me that I hear something more than just random friend nickname._

"Okay," I said eventually. "I wonder what Sam's pack is talking about right about now after seeing that I'm some sort of mythical being too."

"Probably discussing every single question that pops into their minds." he laughed.

"Yeah." I replied with a laugh as well.

That's pretty much how our conversation went. I wondered something out loud, he would laugh and tell me his guesses. I always looked at the window and oddly enough i think by the end of our conversation the rain stopped. And our conversation lasted about two hours giving Sam's pack plenty of time to be shocked and talk.

"Hello?" seth said.

"Hey Seth, I'm heading over to Sam's right now." I said into the phone.

Silence for about a minute and in the background I could hear voices, then. "Okay. We'll be waiting." Seth replied and hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and got up. "To Sam's house." I anounced.

Cactus didn't reply, he growled and nodded and began leading the way. I know he doesn't like them for some reason but maby we can all be friends eventually, now that we both just so happened randomly showed our secrets. Though they probably kept their secret way longer than me, so I guess it's a hollow victory. But still as I'm walking along toward Sam's house I'm smileing...

"Why are you so happy?" Cactus grumbled.

"I finally got back at them for scaring me." I said.

Then the rest of the way was silent. As we approached the house Sam and everyone was outside all looking at us, cactus growled slightly not really wanting to be here. Why'd he come then?

I shrugged and waved. "Any to all questions will be asnwered as best as we can." I said as Seth opened his mouth to speak.

"What are ya'll?" Sam and Seth both asked.

. . .

It wasn't until around noon that everyone had a chance to ask questions that Cactus answered perfectly and that everyone had a chance to argue with one another. I stayed silent, returning to my daydream land once more and stareing off into space. Jacob left after the very end of the conversation to go visit Nessie which he talks about so much.

"Okay, now that I explained everything to you. Will you leave me alone?" Cactus asked angrily.

"No promises. We're still waiting for the future." Sam answered.

Seth looked at me. "Sure Seth friends." I answered the question he was about to ask. Seth smiled and came over and picked me up in a hug.

I looked over his shoulder and Emily and Kim were smileing. Everyone else smiled too except Cactus who looked like he didn't want Seth to hug me. A few seconds later Seth put me down and he had a wide smile on his face. This made me feel happier than I have in a while, so I smiled as well.

. . .

The next day I wake up at four in the morning, feeling full of energy. I quickly did my morning routine and went back into my room. Unlike the last few days Cactus wasn't there, keeping his promise to only come over when the sun is out. So I sighed and quickly made my bed, the dark green felt blanket oddly matched the lime green sheets and regular green pillow. I hated things to match, especially the color green but I'm not complaining it was better than the pink blankets and sheets that were on my bed after the first night of living in this house.

After my bed was made I began picking up trash of my floor. I just can't keep it off any longer, I gotta clean my room so I did. It took me two hours to pick everything up, do my laundry while vaccuming, and cleaning my desk off. I put all my clothes away and when all that was done I finally sat down in my purple bean bag chair.

"Did some cleaning did we?" Cactus asked as he climbed in through my window.

Outside it was surprisingly not raining, but it was cloudy so I'm just gonna hope it doesn't rain while we're all outside. I'm really tired of rain and the next time it rains I'm staying put in my house to watch TV which I haven't done since I moved here. or maby I could I call my old friends to talk to them, then again they probably already forgot about me.

"earth to kitty." Cactus said with a chuckle. "snap out of it."

I shake my head. "Oh sorry, forgot you were here."

"So what shall we do while we wait for your other friend to come and chase me out?" he asked.

"Draw." I said and within the second I had my sketchpad and a pencil.

Cactus said nothing but watched me draw. I drew slowly, making sure every line and probably messed up detail was perfect. The fur on the animal was short with just a few strands and spikes sticking out while the rest was smooth. I drew the tail long and fluffy with much fur sticking out and made the tail twist in the air. The head was easy, I drew the ears flattened against the head and its head tilted upward looking up with a smile.

The eye was purple, this was a side view drawing, and the beins I drew hung limply from the side of its head. I then gently shaded everything on the animal, then carefully colored it to where it looked like mist was either coming from the tail or that it was becoming mist starting with the tail. I colored the mist carefully all the way in the background and made it widened as it twisted around to the front, eventually disappearing off the page. Finally when I was done drawing, I looked up and saw Seth sitting beside me in the other bean bag chair.

Then I looked at the clock which read 12:00 p.m., "I drew for three hours?" I gasped.

"I guess you did," Seth smiled at me. "But don't worry Cactus had already left whenever I got here so now we can spend the rest of the day together."

"Okay," I said.

Seth got up and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to my feet. I put my sketchpad and pencils away before looking at him questioningly. "What're going to do?" I asked.

"We're going on a hike." he said.

I smiled and we both left my house quickly, I was in the lead, running through the forest barefoot and smileing widely. Though Seth kept up rather well, considering branches hit his bare chest so much minor scratches began appearing.

"I thought maby I could lead." Seth said and grabbed my shoulders, picking me up then put me down beside him.

"You're not leading when I'm keeping in pace with you. Leading is whenever you're ahead of me." I replied.

"Oh well, just don't lead." he shrugged.

**A/N:**

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and I do hope you review, telling me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Hello it's me TwistedAnimal again. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Reviews are awesome to read, especially ones saying what you think of the fanfic. Well before I even begin to get close to talking too much in this auther's note, I'll just let you read.**

~Chaptr 16: Laughing Thought~

Seth leads me deep into the forest, we end up jumping right over fallen trees and thorn bushes as well as run around huge trees. I am looking ahead the whole time, while I think Seth stared at me the whole time. Eventually we reach a clearing where the base of a cliff or mountain hits. Seth flops down onto the ground and lays back against the stone even if the ground and stone is moist.

I stay standing looking around in awe at the sceneary that was quite lovely actually, everything fit perfectly in. The grayness of the cliff or mountain base matched the bright grassy shade of green that the grass was and the dead leaves that were scattered on the ground. Moss stuck to the trees and a flower here and there pulled everything together, even if everyone else says nothing fits.

"Enjoying the clearing?" Seth guessed.

I turned to him and nodded, smileing widely. "everything just, fits" I said. "Nothing is out of place of what I can see."

"Good, I'm glad you like it here. Because I'm taking you here every time I get." Seth said.

I shook my head. "If it's raining the next time I see you, I'm staying indoors for a day. I'm tired of rain and am glad it's not raining today."

"Well Saturday is supposed to be sunny." Seth smiled.

"That's the day after tomorrow." I commented.

Seth smiled and got up, brushing dead leaves off the back of his shorts and walking over to me. He bent down to my eye level. "Can I bring you here Saturday?" he asked.

At first I didn't reply, getting lost in his eyes just like that day at the beach when we first looked into each other's eyes. Seth seemed lost in mine as well, so we ended up standing that way for a long time with me secretly inhaling his naturey scent. I wish he could be my Seth. Then I closed my eyes and shook my head. Jeez I really shouldn't think like that, I don't need a boyfriend.

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

"Sure." I gave him a friendly grin.

. . .

At home I ended up having to deal with my brother bugging me. Seth had to go, because he had some pack thing to do and Cactus hasn't showed up again to get me out of this house. and to add onto the argueing, my sister Xanee was being bugged by Rick also. Rick yelled at her to begin with then when I tried to stick up for our older sister I'm then yelled at. I don't get annoyed at first because to me I'm pretty good at keeping my temper under control. But then eventually I start to get pissed off when he starts insulting my drawings again and my friends.

"Just because you have none, doesn't mean you gotta be such an annoying brat." both Xanee and I shouted.

"I have plenty of friends." Rick yells. "And unlike her," he points a finger at me. "None are older than me and none look like they could murder someone."

I ball both hands up into fists. "Don't talk about them like that! They're nice and nobody yells at me for no reason like you, you peice of shit." I shout.

My language takes him off guard and both fall silent, I am really mad now. I turn around, head out the front door, walk towards the nearest tree, and punch it. The punch shakes the tree slightly and also ends up injuring my hand, or injured my hand further I accidentally used my already injured hand that hasn't healed completely yet. I grab my hand and a low whimper of pain escapes, then I go back inside and head up to my room.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Gotta control that temper better, Kitty." Cactus said.

I look in surprise when I see Cactus sitting down in the blue bean bag chair flipping through my sketchpad, looking at my drawings. When he spoke he didn't look up, he kept his eyes glued on my drawings.

"I controled it fine." I snapped at him and grabbed a bandana to wrap my hand in.

He shook his head. "you didn't control it completely, you need to stay calm all the way through or who knows what'll happen next."

"what are you, my father?" I hissed and sat down on my bed.

"No, but I am technically your mentor." Cactus answered.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed while he got up put my sketchpad back on my desk, before turning and looking at me. "You also need to learn the downsides of being a Feral." he continued speaking. "It's not all just fun, games, and fighting."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, is every full moon we ferals have to be careful." Cactus explained seriously. "If we see the full moon at all we autimatically become dangerous killers, and sometimes we kill who we love or don't pay attention and get killed ourselves."

"Well at least it's always raining here, there's little to no chance of that happening." I said, either trying to convince myself or him.

Cactus shook his head. "There's still a chance it's clear on the night of the full moon."

. . .

That night I fall asleep alone for once in what I think is a week, Cactus had left and Seth didn't try to comee in through my window. So as I fell asleep I felt oddly lonely, I think I had gotten used to having someone in my room as I slept or fell asleep.

I open my eyes and look around, still empty. I sit up and look at the clock, 4:00 a.m. My usual time of waking up; I hop out of bed grab the outfit I'm gonna wear and my bag of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and head into th bathrroom. By the time I finished my morning routine it ws six in the morning, I tossed my stuff into the closet and looked down at the outfit I had chosen. I was wearing long black leggings with a white shirt that had pictures of black feathers on it, as well as wearing light blue flats.

"You look pretty."

I twirled around and saw Cactus just now climbing in through my window. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of dark blue sketchers. Simple outfit, yes, but it fits him perfectly.

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

"I guess?" Cactus replied.

Shrugging I sat down on my bed. "I guess. Because nobody really calls me pretty, so it just sounds...weird."

"Oh well." he said and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs.

I looked around for a minute as the room falls into silence, it wasn't even raining outside so the silence was very quiet. Never been in such silence, since I moved here because of the constant tapping of rain outside. My thoughts just kept returning to rain and how here in La Push it rarely is sunny. Eventually my thoughts ended in what i think was ten minutes or less and I spoke.

"So, what is scheduled for today?" I asked.

"Nothing special really," Cactus said. "But I'll teach you how to become full animal. It'll be fun to see you as your animal."

I must've looked confused, since he sighed and got up. At first I thought he was walking toward me but then he turns and walks over to the window to open it completely. He then quickly takes off his necklace and wraps it around his wrist, keeping there with a knot so it wouldn't fall off.

Then in a blink of an eye he was on all fours, and shrinking. His pants and underwear was the first to slip off as he grew long silky fur and a tail, he slipped out of his shirt. No longer was there a human, but a dark blueish-grayish wolf with dark gray legs and tail and ears were there. Though his red eyes did not change. Cactus barked and sat down something that looked like a smirk on his face.

I quickly shook my head and got rid of my shocked expression. "Uhhhh...hide your clothes I don't want my familey getting the wrong idea." I managed to say, still bewildered by all this Feral stuff and mythical things and now him becoming an animal.

Cactus barked once with a nod of understanding and shoved all his clothes under my bed until it was completely out of sight.

"Okay, so I take off the necklace and wrap it around my wrist and tie it there?" I asked.

He nodded.

At my new inhumanly speed I took off the necklace, wrapped it tightly around my wrist, and tied a knot so it wouldn't fall off. The next thing I knew as I was finishing tieing the knot was that I was shrinking and that I had gotten onto all four. My leggings and panties fell off as I still shrank and short slick fur grew, I turned and saw my tail was even longer in this body but still was really fluffy with a light blue tip. I looked forward and slipped out of my shirt which had grown baggy.

My ears brushed against the shirt as my head went through it, and my whiskers twitched as the fabric touched them. I shoved my clothes under my bed as well, then turned to look at Cactus.

"Now what? I'm a cat, your a wolf." I said.

Cactus chuckled slightly. "Time to find out if that tail of yours doesn't slow you down while running."

_Woah, I could understand animals understand animals or something. I wonder if I could understand Seth in his wolf form. _I thought.

_Not likely but hey, we'll be able to hear his thoughts if he allows us to. But sadly we can hear each others thoughts perfectly, you have a very twisted mind Kitty. I didn't know so many different things could be combined and made into one personality. _Cactus's voice was inside my head.

"Okay enough with the thinking." I said.

"What, Kitty? Don't you love seeing and hearing my thoughts?" he laughed.

**A/N:**

**As I always ask: How was it? Did you like reading it? Would you like read the next chapter? Well whatever question you choose to answer will obviously be in reviews. Okay well while ya'll review and enjoy reading, I'll skim through the next chapter and fix any spelling errors, since there is probably some in this chapter but I didn't fix them...**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing. I am happy ya'll like reading my fanfic. Which means I am happy to announce that you now get to read Chapter 17.**

~Chapter 17: Rain or Shine~

I crouched, claws unsheathed in annoyance and leaped at him. Cactus ducked and I flew right out my window and landed roughly on the ground below. I whipped around when Cactus landed, his thoughts full of laughter.

"Shut up." I hissed.

Cactus grinned. "I'm not saying anything, it's my thoughts."

_True, but very annoying. Hear their thoughts, they hear your own. perfect, just perfect. _I growled in my own thoughts.

_We better stick with thoughts, or else a human may see us and then we might get caught by an animal control. _Cactus replied.

_Where to? _I wondered.

Cactus laughed. _Follow me Kitty._

I growled at that, and then he takes off running. Though it's easy for me to keep up I still end up panting from running after a while his breathing is still normal or at least extremely close to normal. I stay by his side thinking really of nothing in particular, pretty much I let my mind wonder as we ran.

By the looks of Cactus's thoughts he was enjoying my free wondering thoughts. I controled my thoughts quickly after a minute, knowing that if I thought of Seth I would hear Cactus growl. oops, just thought of him.

Cactus growled.

I emmediatly got rid of my Seth thoughts and replaced them with my curiosity of what might happen tomorrow. Tomorrow was supposed to be sunny and anything could happen. I may go swimming, might as well since it is summertime. Though summer is almost over, there's just two weeks left now and then it's back to school. I wonder what the school year will be like. Will it be boring? Fun? Gross? Complicated?

_Most likely boring. How can you even think of going to school again? All they do is teach you the same things over again, only they add something new to make it harder. _Cactus thoughts were annoyed now.

_Hey! Stay out of my head! _I thought-shouted.

I looked sideways and saw him shake his head. _Sorry can't do that especially if we're already intuned to each others thoughts._

My response to that was a growl and then an image flashed through Cactus's mind that emmediatly flashed into mine. It was an image of a white cat, she was faceing forward, panting from exaustion. Her purple eyes were blazing with annoyance and anger because of the annoyance, and her black ears were tilted back on her head. I knew right then it was me, Cactus was watching me as he ran which somehow seemed weird.

_Tired? _Cactus asked.

_No duh. _I snapped.

We then stop running and I fall forward and onto my stomach, which didn't help my exausted breathing to become normal. Cactus sat a few feet away his ears pricked upward and him looking around, as if he knew someone was nearby. He looked a lot like an alert guard dog, that thought made me giggle.

_Hey, don't compare me to a domesticated pet. _cactus growled.

His growl was light and friendly but still very annoyed, which frightened me slightly. I stopped comparing him to a guard dog and about then is when wolf-Sam appears. He looks confused but it was obvious he recognized our scents.

_How the heck are ya'll animals? _Sam thought.

_You do realize we can hear your thoughts. _Both Cactus and I thought back.

. . .

After Cactus had explained everything, through thoughts of course. We decided to leave, so we could become human again. I climbed swiftly up the tree and leaped across the branch and into my bedroom. Cactus was already there and getting dressed in his human form; I closed my eyes quickly, not wanting to see him change.

"Okay I'm decent." Cactus said.

I opened my eyes again and he was sitting in my blue bean bag chair, fully clothed and just chilling. He watched me while I dragged my clothes out and stopped. When I didn't remove my necklace from around my wrist or ankle or whatever animals have he spoke. "Aren't you going to switch back so we can chat?" he asked.

I hissed, with narrowed eyes. "Fine, I won't look." he replied as if understanding me.

He turned the beanbag chair completely around to where he didn't face me. I quickly unknotted my necklace and unwrapped it from around my wrist, I put it back around my neck and put my clothes back on. "Okay I'm done." I said.

"Okay," Cactus replied and spun around.

I plopped down on my bed. "So now what?"

"I dunno." Cactus said, shrugging.

. . .

Seth and I are running side by side through the forest and toward the clearing he had showed me the day before yesturday. We are both in our 100% human forms, thus making it easier to talk, though he keeps catching bugs in his mouth. I giggled noticeing bugs steered clear of me and went straight for Seth. My giggle ended up making Seth laugh; we stopped laughing as soon as we reached the clearing. I end up plopping straight down onto the ground and lay on my back.

Though the ground is chilly and moist, the sun makes up for that warming me up quickly. Seth also helps because he's laying down right beside me, his body heat warming me also. I look down at my outfit, it was simple a pair of faded blue jeans and a yellow shirt. Leaves had fallen onto my belly, I quickly shoved them off and sat up. I smiled when I looked back at Seth who wore his usual semi-torn khaki shorts, only today he actually wore a shirt. A white t-shirt to be exact, but that did nothing to hide his abs.

"Enjoying the sunny day?" Seth asked.

I looked back up at the sky and smiled again. "Yeah, it's wonderful I don't want the sun to go away."

"Well at least it returns eventually." Seth laughed, sitting up.

"Yeah but I am impatient when it comes to sunless weather." I replied and looked back at Seth.

Both our gazes end up falling onto each other and I stop talking. I don't know why or how, but for some reason I always get lost in his eyes when I look into them. They are sparkleing with joy today by the looks of it, this makes me smile. His happiness is my happiness. A smile comes to his face as well, obviously my happiness is his happiness as well.

"Rain is nice, but the sun great." Seth agreed breaking the silence.

"Yup." is all I say.

**A/N:  
>Thanks for reading this chapter. I do hope ya'll review and tell me what you thought of it as you read. Well stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 18.**

~Chapter 18: Hushed~

Sure the silence is broken, but our gazes aren't and so I lean closer to see into his eyes more. Seth too leans in, and then he gently grabs my face with one of his warm hands and pulls my face closer to his. Our lips meet and I can't help but to close my eyes and savor it. His lips were warm against mine, and I swear I felt sparks fly. So whenever I pull away I'm looking at him with an even larger grin.

He smiles too. "Perfect."

"The kiss?" I guessed.

"I was referring to you, but yeah the kiss too." Seth replied.

I giggled and blushed slightly. Wait, blush? I never blush, but here I am probably with pink cheeks. Well it doesn't matter, everyone blushes. Or at least I think.

"Yup, deffeniantly want to savor this day." I said and layed back down on my back.

. . .

Seth and I of course race back home, but then when we're half way there Seth and I hear a howl and he says he has to go. I know it's because of pack stuff so i say okay and we split up, he runs in the direction of the howl I run in the direction of my house. At my house, everyone is gone, even my brother who probably somehow made friends of his own so he won't bug the family. As I'm walking in through the front door, Cactus is there.

"The full moon is tonight." he said.

"So," I replied and walked into the kitchen.

Cactus growled in annoyance. "Which means you are not supposed to see it or its light. Or you'll become very deadly."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere tonight." I reminded him.

The fridge had a lot of cheese in it, as well as lunch meats, condiments, and milk. But no fruit, so I grabbed some ham and mustard from the fridge and grabbed bread from the bread box. I quickly made a sandwich and ate it too and all the time Cactus was glareing at me. He had his mouth shut but anyone could hear the faint sound of his teeth grinding.

"You must be more cautious." he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Cactus, I know you're only trying to help but I don't think I'll be anywhere near the light or reflection of the full moon."

"True, but I'm also trying to keep you from hurting yourself." Cactus replied.

We argued like that for a good ten minutes until my phone rang. I snatched it out of my pocket and read a text from my old friend Annah.

_Hey Rain. I finally remembered your number. How is it in La Push? what's the weather like? Is there any cute boys? _-Annah

_It's interestin', it's rainy all the time, and yeah! _-Me

After putting my phone down on the counter I turned to Cactus, he seemed to have calmed down enough. He leaned casually against the kitchen table. "Okay, it seems like I caused an unwanted arguement." he spoke calmly but with an icey edge, he was still slightly annoyed at me.

"Yes," is all I said.

My phone rang again.

_Really? Do you like any boys and do any boys like you? And if so, do they have any friends for me? _-Annah

_I like one named Seth and he likes me back. _-Me

"Who are you texting?" Cactus asked.

I set my phone down and shrugged. "My friend Annah finally remembered my phone number, more like got it from somewhere. So we're having a little conversation." I said.

"What're ya'll talking about?" he asked.

"Nosey much?" I hissed, now annoyed.

He smirked and I heard a low chuckle. "Sounds like something you'd be embarrassed about. or you beleive someone will get mad."

"Not at all." I say.

_Does he have any single friends? _-Annah

_Yeah..srry g2g bye. _-Me

I then put my phone back into my pocket and exited the kitchen. Cactus followed me, only now he was silent. The air was suddenly tense and I could feel it, it was very tense and I could here a low growl riseing up in his throat. He did not say anything but kept following me up the stairs, around the corner, and into my room.

Cactus's growl rose as soon as I heard Seth come into the house and happily walk up and into my room. Seth ignores Cactus completely and sits down in the blue bean bag chair next to me as I sit in the purple one. Cactus sits on my bed and I hear Seth begin to growl. i looked from Seth to Cactus, though I had no idea why, I knew a fight might be coming. Neither spoke and neither relaxed it was a stare down.

"What's going on?" I asked bewildered.

Seth turned to me. "He," seth growled and pointed a finger at Cactus. "Killed a human, and helped a vampire."

"I did not. I saw a vampire, went over as soon as the vampire was gone, and a human lay dead on the ground." Cactus argued.

"Liar." Seth accused.

Before Cactus could argue the sound of my mom's car pulled up and the argueing coming from my brother and sister. Great! More argueing! Is everyone in an argueing mood today? Or is it just my imagination? As the front door slammed my mom yelled at them, which got Xanee to silent down but got Rick into yelling at mom. Seth and Cactus continued their arguement, only lower in tones that humans won't be able to hear.

I rose to my feet and quickly, but silently went into the hallway. Mom sounded as if she was about to just walk right out the door and leave. But I knew she wouldn't, would she? Rick soon quieted down enough for mom to go into the kitchen in peace.

"Why does Rick have to be such a punk?" Xanee grumbled.

"I don't know." Mom replied, a whimper in her voice.

Unlike Rick I could hear both my familey's hushed conversation and my friends' hushed arguement. All I had to do was sit at the top step of the stairs and listen with both ears to see if either one got any better.

**A/N:**

***sob* The story only has eight more chapters left. And this chapter was a fail. I'm sorry. *smiles* But hey, I'm writing a sequel that'll be longer. So stay tuned for the next chapter and the rest of the story.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

***sob* This fanfic is almost over. But hey! There is 26 chapters (way more than other stories/fanfics of mine would have) and there's gonna be a sequel too. I do hope ya'll stick around to read the rest of this fanfic and its sequel. Okay I'm sort of off topic, aren't I? Well thanks to whoever reviewed last chapter and I would like to present to you Chapter 19. Oh yeah I have another fanfic called Starlight please read it, it's good too.**

~Chapter 19: Full Moon~

"Can I just beat him up?" Xanee growled.

Mom was still sad because she hates how she hates Rick as much as we do. "He won't learn his lesson. Rain hits him almost every arguement of theirs."

"Yeah, well she hasn't anymore she takes her anger off on the tree in the front. I can tell she very much wants to kill him as I do." Xanee argues.

Okay she's right on that and the reason I don't is because of Mom's motherly instinct toward her kids, both good and bad, and because if I do try to kill Rick now I might actually succeed. Since the whole Feral thing my senses and strength and speed have all increased, making me deadly when angered.

"I don't think she'd hurt her own family, Feral full moon curse or not." Seth said.

"Don't underestimate the power of the moon." Cactus growled.

Seth snorted.

"Even if you won't be, I will be watching carefully." Cactus said.

And with that I hear my window slide open and a silent thud, indicating Cactus jumping out and as his swift but silent foot steps faded I got up and went back into my room. Seth was still tense but when he sees me he calms down emmediatly. I close my bedroom door silently and walk over to my bed and sit on it.

"It's almost nine." Seth commented.

I turned to the unused alarm clock by my bed and nodded, then looked out the window; the sky was still clear and stars began blinking awake, but still no sign of the moon. "I hope the Feral Full Moon Curse isn't real." I muttered.

"Why is that?" Seth asked.

"Because, then I would be a monster if i killed anyone and I would most deffeniantly be alone." I muttered.

Seth got up, sat on the bed and put me in his lap andh hugged me. "It probably doesn't, but I have a bad feeling it does."

"Me too." I said.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep in Seth's lap. Though I was asleep I was not in a deep sleep, something outside seemed to call to me. So I opened my eyes and that's when I see not only my empty bedroom but also beams of frosty silver moonlight. It washed over my room at an angle spreading wide, covering everything in a frosty glow. Everything but my bed, somehow my bed lay in the shadows as well as my desk.

"The full moon is a friend." I murmured and swung my legs over the side of my bed.

I could not only feel eyes on me but I knew they couldn't stop me, all I had to do was touch the cool light. All I had to do was feel the frostiness of the moon seep into my skin and then into my viens. Just have to wait for the power to spread throughout which would take but a millisecond and then he won't be able to stop me.

"Rain, stay in the shadows." Cactus said calmly.

"Why would I?" I asked stareing at the rays. "It's calling me."

Cactus was beside me at once on my bed, he crouched right next to me, his voice serious and icey. "No you must Control, you stupid cat. Control yourself from obeying the moon and its twisted ways."

"I am not stupid." I hissed. "Cats are not stupid. Wolves are."

This seemed to hurt him, allowing me to rise and step right into the moonlight. The one second Cactus was dazed with hurt feelings was his mistake as the moonlight washed over me. I could feel it soaking into my skin, freezing blood to ice, sharpening my teeth to be like little daggers. My pendent glowed around my neck, it sharpened my nails and curved them to claws. My cat ears appeared, as well as my tail.

"Rain." Cactus whispered.

I whipped my head around, eyes on him. "Join me Cactus."

"No, unlike you I have control over my actions during the full moon." he growled. "Now you must control yourself and stay put, right there."

"Why should I?" I beamed a wicked smile at him.

He stepped off my bed and was in the corner near my desk, as far from the moon's rays as my bedroom would allow. I took a step out of the empowering rays, my pendent still glowing and me not changing. Cactus growled at me, his red eyes meeting mine; he quickly looks away, for he knew the moon would be in them.

"Join me Cactus." I purred. "The moon is wonderful, and the feeling to spill someone's blood is lovely."

"No, I won't be a monster." Cactus growled.

I grinned. "Life and death are equals. One dies in this world, then is reborn in the other. One dies in that world, then is reborn here. The circle is never ending."

"Be quiet you damn cat!" Cactus spat. "You know nothing of the two worlds."

That set me off and I lunged at him, he dodged easily making me run into the wall. I hissed and lashed out at him trying to spill his blood...all of his blood! I will take someone's life one way or another even if it has to be cactus's or someone else's. For life is not life without death and death is something I want to cause tonight.

"control, Rain. control." he kept repeating.

I ignored and then as he was repeating it I grabbed hold of his throat and threw him against a wall. The wall shook and Cactus choked out the same thing over and over, even as my nails dug deep into his flesh. In the hallway I heard lumbering footsteps as someone was running to my door frantically trying to see what dangerous thing was in my room.

"Poor, human. I am the danger, not something else." I chuckled.

Cactus coughed as blood began oozing from his neck and his breathing was becoming harder as my fatal grip tightened. "Don't, you'll only be hurting yourself." he sputtered.

"Yeah right." I laughed.

I raked my nails straight across his eyes and face. He howled in pain and when I released him he fell to the floor covering his bleeding face. I clawed a deep gash into one of his arms then turned as the door to my room was flung open and my familey charged in, only freeze as they saw me.

"R-Rain?" Xanee stammered.

She held a knife and by how she shook she saw I was the danger. "Why yes tis' I, Rain. You're oh so sweet daughter, who happens to be a Feral."

"What is a Feral?" Xanee asked, voice shaky.

I stepped towards them. "Your worst nightmare, my lovely familey."

Rick dropped the metal figurene he had been carrying and fled. Xanee and Mom stood frozen in terror as their once sweetest, Rain, stepped at a very slow pace to them. I would not kill them emmediatly, but wait, wait so they can die fearing me. To bring the terror of the Frosted Cat to the next life and to the one after that even.

"Rain." Mom said, her voice choked with tears.

**A/N:**

**Okay I personally think this chapter went by too quickly and that I need to be more descriptive of things. If you agree with me feel free to say so. I love nice reviews demanding more, but i also like to know what I've been doing wrong and also questions ya'll might have. I know, I said this way too far into the story I just love writing. Okay well stay tuned for the next chapter and we'll see who dies.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Thanks anyone to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and everyone who's been reading. Here's the next chapter...**

~Chapter 20: Mutt~

My eyes rested on my familey, both were frozen in terror and both looked very confused as to why I am like this. I saw that my sister would be a slight challenge considering she wasn't one to care if she hurt a sibling if she thought of them as evil. Does she think of me as evil? Looking at my mother a curled grin spread across my face. Yes, my first victom. The easiest of the two, the older ones have weaker defenses than younger ones. I raise my hand to strike but then it is grabbed by a warm wet hand from behind, I turn around and see Cactus. He stood at the brink of the shadows, with his bloody arm dangleing to the side. Part of his pendent was out, so he had wolf ears and a wolf tail; he looked like a Feral now.

"You'll end up hurting yourself, as well as them." he rasped.

I used my other hand to quickly yank his hand off, I then clawed at his throat then to his shoulder, all the way down to the palm of his hand. He howled in pain again, this time a low growl sounded from outside. I knew it was Sam's growl so I ignored it and turned back to my frozen in fear familey.

"The shapeshifters are here to protect you." Cactus told my mom and sister. "Sam Uley and his friends, if you escape go to them they'll help."

"Yes go to the La Push tribe protecters." I hissed.

That's when Xanee is unfrozen and goes by her instinct to danger, she sinks the knife deep into my now upraised arm. I yowl in pain and grab my arm with my hand and step back, this gave Xanee and my mother, both confused and terrified, to flee. They ran straight down the stairs then...

Only Xanee made it outside.

I had run downstairs in a fraction of a second and grabbed my mom's left arm and yanked her inside. Outside I could see the pack of shapeshifters advancing, and I could tell by the hurt in their eyes that they truthfully did not want to hurt me. I am Seth's imprint thus making me part of the pack, but because I am harming a human on the La Push reservation they must attack. They were slow, at human speed debating through attacking me or not. Pack members mustn't hurt pack members, but then again they must attack.

The confusing in head debateing was on all their faces, clear as day. My mouth curled into a dark smile as I threw my mom right against the stairs. She shrieked in pain and I beleive I heard her arm snap since I did not release it until she hit the steps.

"Rain please, control yourself." my mother pleaded.

I shook my head. "The moon tells me to spill someone's blood and take their life away is what I need to do. And so I shall."

"Please."

I slashed her throat open with my claws, making blood spill out quickly. My mother let out a choked cry that I abruptly cut short by sinking my nails into her face and twisting her head roughly. The small snap of her neck made me laugh as did her wide eyes full of pain and fear that were blank, oddly tears that had threatened to spill over before finally were coming from her eyes.

That's when a large horse sized wolf grabs my tail and yanks me outside. I twist as more moonlight hits me and pretty much dance out of Sam's grip. Once I was freed of his grip, wolf-Paul leaped at me and sank his teeth into my shoulder.

"You brainless mutt." I sneered.

As my claws sink into his flank he growls in pain and I throw him off. Paul was soon replaced by Brady and Collin, who I also throw off only they hit trees which broke from the impact and toppled over. Sam, Leah, and Paul attacked me again. All three managed to draw blood and leave deep bite marks before I too threw them off.

"The moon powers me." I laughed at them.

Sam growled and leaped, his large paws hit my chest knocking the breath out of me as I fall to the ground. He keeps me pinned there while an unharmed wolf sinks his teeth into my neck, I could feel as blood slowly began to ooz from the deepening injury.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. How was it? What should I work on? I wanna improve this story/fanfic to where it is super exciting and interesting and well written, and what not...**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

**Awe...ya'll are the sweetest readers I've ever had. I'm sorry (sort of...not really) that Rain's mother really is dead. Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter so i hope you read this one and the rest...**

~Chapter 21: Cave~

I looked from Sam's mostly protective eyes that had anger in them to the ones who were hurting and glazed with sorrow as I begin choking for air. I looked into Seth's eyes and I see the horrific crime that had happened tonight, he had been watching through the windows. There was me killing Cactus, who the pack might want to apologize to for thinking he was a killer, then there was me again only this time I was taking the life of my mother.

Tears poured from my eyes and though my breath and life was running out a loud yowl-like animal-human like cry escaped my mouth and throat. Blood began building up in my throat and pooled into my mouth, as Seth still sank his teeth in deeper. "Just kill me now, get it done with. I'm a monster." my pained all human voice wailed.

Seth released emmediatly while sam still kept me pinned. Then my pained all human all me side faded as Seth stepped back and the moon was in my vision again. "Life and death are equal. One dies here, is then reborn there. One dies there, is then reborn here." I coughed in a hissing cold voice.

I threw Sam off and ran into the forest, both good and evil, both control and chaos, both me and the moon, argueing inside me. Kill the pack. No don't kill the pack. Go back finish the job, kill them. No I won't. Kill. No. Return. Leave. I did not stop until I had passed the line deviding the Cullens' land from the Quilete's land, even then I kept running. I ran passed their land and further away into the distant mountains, where I climbed swiftly up a cliff face and into a cave. About then, I realized I bled heavily from many wounds and the knife my sister had stabbed me with was still in my arm. I pulled it out and saw that it was the biggest knife we had, had in our house. It was Mom's black survival knife.

"Why'd I have to be such an idiot?" I muttered and threw it against the wall. And then as blood began gushing out of my arm and the first rays of dawn slanted into the cave, I collapsed and everything faded.

**A/N:**

**MwaHaHaHaHaHa...I leave you with a cliffy and a shrt chapter. I am so under a minor version the full moon curse. Please review and I'll update. The next chapter is longer and may even have a different POV...**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**Hello my pretties. That's right last chapter was so short I decided to make this one longer and there is surprise POV's that will be showing in the sequel to Control. I first would like everyone reviewed last chapter for for anyone who is a new reader and reviewed on an earlier chapter. I'd like to give ya'll a gift of an update. So...I gues...enjoy.**

~Chapter 22: What?~

(Seth)

I was silent as Rain disappeared into the forest and everyone phased back into their human forms. Everyone except for well me, I sat there stareing at the exact spot where my Rain disappeared. Though it broke my heart to watch her run off injured, angry, maby scared, and deffeniantly confused. She had, had so many emotions play across her face that I saw right before she left.

"Quil, you and Embry go find Rick and Xanee." Sam ordered.

The two nodded and ran off in the direction Xanee and Rick had run to get away from Rain, during the whole Full Moon Curse thing.

"Leah, Paul, and Collin go make sure Rain is out and off our land." Sam continued. "Seth phase back while I call the police and Brady go see if Rain's mother or Cactus are dead."

Everyone split up in different directions, Leah, Paul, and Collin phased back into their wolf forms and began following Rain's scent trail or trail of blood. Brady quickly ran into Rain's house to see if one or both are dead, I don't think of them as individuals because of the fact they might both be dead. I run quickly into the undergrowth that lined the outside of the forest, which surrounded the house; I phased and put clothes on quickly. As I'm exiting Brady is back outside with sad eyes.

"Rain's moher is dead, she had no pulse and was cold." Brady was saying. "I didn't go upstairs because the smell of blood and sight of blood was too creepy."

Sam nodded, but did not speak he had a cellphone right to his ear and spoke directly into it explaining a lie about this 'murder crime scene' that he so happened to see. I did not stop to listen but instead entered the Duel's house myself to see the damage that truely had been done. The first thing I see a thin stream of crimson blood coming from my right, I turn and there she was. Rain's mother lay on the staircase still bleeding with her head at an angle to obviously showed she was dead. Her eyes were wide with fright and confusion, with dried salty tears on her face. Blood soaked the carpeted steps the body was laying on and slowly dripped down onto the carpet of the entry way and living room. I jumped gracefully up and away from the body to head upstairs without stepping in blood, it already hurt to see Rain's mother dead mostly because Rain loved her mother very much and I knew she was hurting right now because of killing her own mother.

"Cactus?" I whispered as I stepped right off the top step and onto the second floor of the house.

No answer.

"Cactus?" I said a little louder.

Again, no answer.

I turn the corner and emmediatly into Rain's room, on my right. In it blood soaked the floor, but not as much as on the stairs with Cactus right in the middle of a small pool of blood. His eyes were closed and by the looks of it, his breathing grew shallower and shallower by the minute. Cactus had deep injuries which looked to be fatal if not treated. I took a step which brought me to the edge of the crimson liquid that continued to leak from his injuries.

"Cactus?" I repeated.

This got me a response, one eye though bleeding and swollen as it was opened up slightly showing the same old red eye color I hated. Usually when I saw him or how his eyes were red, (it reminds me of a blood sucker that drinks human blood), I would get so mad and hate him automatically. He looks like he's here to hurt Rain or looked, now with him there dieing he looks so defenseless and by how he tried to stop Rain...only without violence, Cactus never seemed to have raised a fist or even argued with Rain. Maby he's not such a bad guy, too bad he might die.

"My pendent." he croaked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Cactus weakly pointed one blood covered hand toward a small glowing peice of gemstone that lay in the shadows. I looked from it and to the dieing form that was half in the moonlight and half in the shadows, that's when I see his wolf ears and tail.

"Get it." Cactus said.

I snatched it and with ease snapped it back into place on Cactus's pendent. His ears and tail disappeared then and that's about when I begin hearing sirens in the distance. I picked Cactus up, ignoring his weak protests and the blood that soaked me and carried him down the stairs and outside. Sam and Bady both gasped when I exit the house.

"He's alive," I explained. "But barely."

. . .

The first two days were pure chaos and questions being thrown at Sam, Brady, and me about the whole 'murder' and why we so happened to find it. Sam of course answered most of them, leaving Brady and me to answer some which wasn't so bad. The third day was calmer, for normal part of life, but mostly patrols for the mythical side of life. For some reason Sam wants us to see if we run into one of the Cullens by the border to ask if they have seen Rain or found her scent. Of course we don't run into them and are left exausted after a failed patrol. Now, on the fourth day I'm going to visit Cactus in the Forks Hospital to apologize for accusing him of working with a vampire.

I do hope he's not too mad, since we did get into an arguement before the whole injuries, Rain all evil, and stuff. But what if he was woking with a vampire and I'm just wanting to apologize for accusing him because of sympathy? I shrugged, opened the door to his room, and entered.

Dr. Cullen, was there writing something down on a clipboard and pretty much blocked my view of Cactus. Hearing me enter Dr. Cullen turned around and gave me a friendly smile and stepped aside. I nearly don't recognize my friend-enemy he's covered in so much gauz, attached to different machines, and under a snow white hospital bed blanket. But I do because he has gray and blue hair that hangs in his face, because his hair hangs in his face it covered up his expression. I couldn't tell if he was frowning or smileing, (I highly dought he'd be smileing in his state), or even if his expression was that same emotionless expression he usually has.

"Hello Seth" Cactus said, surprising me.

He seemed to be asleep by how still he was. "Um...Hi Cactus, how are you?" I asked, knowing it was stupid but was all I could think of.

"Crappy." Cactus replied.

Dr. Cullen, also known as Carlisle exited then and I grabbed a chair and sat down at least a foot from Cactus's bed. I had no idea what to say to him, we aren't what you called 'friends' I mean really we're still sort of enemies.

"At least Carlisle is keeping you alive." I said.

Cactus snorted. "Yeah like I want to be kept alive by machines and the help of a blood sucker, human nurses, and 'friendly visits from friends'. I'd rather die."

"You'd rather die than live?" I questioned confused.

"No shit sherlock." Cactus responded as if it was obvious.

I roll my eyes. "Being alive is better, especially since when you're alive you actually have a chance of finding someone you lost or love."

"Looking for Rain?" he guessed.

"Duh." I said.

. . .

After that visit I'm walking back to La Push and back to either my house or Sam's house. I want to be alone to wollow in my own sorrow about pretty much losing my imprint but I also I want to have company to distract me. My mind keeps switching back and forth and I always seem to pick the one with company because even though they are still on the subject of my imprint killing they still try to cheer me up about it. I don't listen to their reassuring words but give them weak fake smiles and wail like a baby inside instead of out.

"Hello Seth, ready for school to begin?" Emily asks as I enter the kitchen.

School? I stand up straighter in surprise. "I totally forgot about school coming up soon." I replied.

"Don't worry it won't be for I think half a week or so." Emily assured.

"Okay."

I sit down at the table with the rest of the pack, right across from my sister Leah who oddly shows me sympathy. She cares for me and doesn't like to see me sad, and doesn't like how she has to look through my emotional sheild just to see I'm truely sad. Leah just wants me to cry and wail like I want to, but for some reason I just can't; I can't cry.

Everyone was silent and all expressions were confused and everyone seemed to be battleing their own emotions inside their heads. Why are they so confused? Some, like Paul, had angry expressions. Others had semi-happy expressions. Both confused me, not so much Paul he's always in a bad mood, but what's with the confused happiness? I sat up and eyed everyone curiously stopping at Sam who was the only one with a blank emotionless expression.

"What?" I demanded. "Why are you all acting so weird?"

**A/N:**

**I hope ya'll like the chapter. I had to rewrite it because of giving my laptop to my older sister who is in college and doesn't have one. Okay, so how was it? Did you like it? Did yoou hate it? Tell me what you think...Blah. Blah. Blah. Well I guess all I have left to say is that I am making Control slightly longer than how I originally was going to make it. I'm not done with Control just yet and want it to end better than it originally would've ended.**

**Review please and I'll Update!**

**-TwistedAnimal**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

**Hello my lovely reviewers and readers. I see some of you don't like how Rain murdered her mom. Well sorry, can't change it and don't want to change it. Plus I could've killed Seth, Xanee, Rick, or even Rain. I happen to be both evil and twisted but all the same sweet and give you this update...**

~Chapter 23: Suicide?~

(Alice)

Four days. It's been four days since my visions began showing Rain dieing, fighting a newborn vampire, or injured terribly. It has been four days since the Volturi keep turning up in my visions of Rain. Ever since she had moved to La Push I have been seeing many visions of her. No clue why, but I have. And now as I'm skipping around my closet, looking for a cute outfit for Renesmee a scene flashes in my head. Aro stood mere feet away in a dark stoney damp room. There was light which came from a window behind Aro.

He was watching something with great interest in his crimson eyes. I turn my attention to two pairs of fighting figures, one pair was of Cactus and Rain. The other two were complete strangers, but obviously newborn vampires. One newborn lunges toward Cactus teeth bared and aimed for his throat while his hands were out ready to break his spine in half to keep him from struggleing. But then Rain leaps out in front of Cactus and the newborn's teeth meet her throat.

This was new and I emmediatly stop and dash swiftly downstairs where my familey is. All eyes turned to me as I entered, Edward of course already knew why.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asks.

I explain my latest vision in seconds and everyone is on their feet, well everyone who cared for Rain. Which means pretty much everyone but Rosalie who stayed seated and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why should we be worried about her?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, if the Volturi end up catching her it means something and we can't let them take her." Edward said.

"Plus she seems very nice by what jacob has said." Bella adds.

Then I suddenly have a second vision, this one wasn't very long but I bet just as important if we were going to protect Rain. Of course it showed Rain, but she lay in a shallow puddle of blood in the center of a cave. It was dark and she was barely breathing, her eyes were closed tightly with tears coming from them. Her hands were holding on tightly to a black survival knife. I nearly collapsed when I saw the fatal weapon plunged into her heart. Jasper, my husband, was at my side emmediatly ready to catch me if I somehow do collapse.

"She wouldn't." Edward gasped.

It is strange, we care for someone we don't know. But like Edward said she sounds like a very nice girl by what Jacob has said when he complains about how Seth never stops speaking of her and stuff. "Today!" I gasped. "She's gonna try to kill herself today!"

"Where is she?" everyone asks at once.

"In a cave on a cliff right inside the area we go to hunt." I spoke quickly while dartting right out the door. Jasper was right behind me as well as Bella, Nessie, and Edward.

Jasper held my hand and used his ability to calm me as much as he could, which worked mostly. I still felt very worried and frantic for my friend or almost friend that I never truely have met before. "We'll save her love." Jasper assured me.

"We better." I muttered and sped up.

"I'll go find someone from Sam's pack to tell them we found Rain." Bella and Nessie announced.

The two then split up from the group leaving Edward, Jasper, and me. I was in the lead and soon climbing up the side of a cliff, following the mouth watering scent of blood. Truthfully I should be holding my breath, considering I haven't hunted in a few days too long but I didn't. Edward knew this and I end up being dragged back down once half way up. Stones crumble off and tumble down with me as Edward drags me down.

"You haven't hunted in a while." Edward reminded me.

"But Rain could be killing herself right now." I argued.

Jasper stoodin front of me, his eyes soft. "Alice, calm down she won't die. We have the speed to be able to afford to wait until Bella comes to go up and get her."

"Or I could." Edward said.

"Okay then go." Jasper replied.

I stopped trying to free myself from Edward's grip, feeling much more calmer. Damnitt Jasper, I don't want to be so relaxed at the moment. Edward let go and jumped straight toward the first handhold and foothold, which were almost six feet up. Jasper smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"He'll get her and take her to the hospital for Carlisle to care for her." he assured me, making me feel even more calm than before.

"I know." I said and quickly kissed him on the lips and looked up to watch Edward climb up the cliff.

He was almost there and getting closer to the ledge that lead into the cave where Rain would be. I looked from him to the sky, the sun was past its highest point in the sky which I knew exactly what past noon meant. Rain stabs herself, and without hesitation. In my vision light had been slanting att an angle into the cave that I knew was past noon. I sat down criss cross on the moist leafy earth watching as Edward disappears over the ledge and into the cave.

"Three, two, one." I said and Edward reappears on the ledge.

In his arms, he held the limp bloodied body of Rain. Her clothes had many large stains both new and dried, of blood and her hair was dripping blood as well. At first I didn't see it, but the next second I see the long black survival knife sticking out of her chest and more crimson liquid spilling out of her body.

"We're too late?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "Yes and no. Yes, she stabbed herself. No, because there's still a chance to save her."

"I'm taking her straight to the hospital." Edward anounced as he climbed down.

. . .

I was walking at an odd sluggish pace around my closet, hoping to find something Rain would like to wear. After we had found her we took her to Carlisle at the Forks hospital, which was about an hour ago. If she lives I want to pick out all her outfits, just as I pick out everyone else's outfits. Or at least everyone that lets me. Edward and Bella don't let me, Bella only lets me if I gie her my best begging face while Edward plainly says no. Emmett lets me choose what he wears because it is too easy to beg him to let me pick out his clothes. Gr..Getting off topic.

I snatched a medium length gray dress with short sleeves and a jet black belt. This will deffeniantly be her first outfit when she gets out of the hospital.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did I make any mistakes? I want to know what's on your minds when you are reading. And before you say it, Rain may or may not die. The next chapter is her POV so you can see what's running through her confused-twisted little mind. Until next time... Sniff a tree and yell at a squirrel. And continue to read fanfics...**

**-TwistedAnimal**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

**Thanks Owley for reeviewing all the chapters and I'd like to say the same thing happened to me when I yelled at a squirrel the other day. Well because I really feel like writing and all of Owley's reviews I am giving you all the newest chapter...Enjoy.**

~Chapter 24: Under without Question~

_Mocking Bird Mocking Bird,_

_Sing your song,_

_Mocking Bird Mocking Bird,_

_Right what's wrong,_

_Mocking Bird Mocking Bird,_

_Their graves are here,_

_Mocking Bird..._

My eyes snap open and I find myself sitting up screaming. I clamp my mouth shut and whip my head around, sighing when I see I am still in the cave. Four times, I fall asleep to the murmur of kind voices. Four times I'm brought to a realm of darkness where that same song is sung. And four times I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. Why is that? Well it is because I have yet to die, though I sit in this cave bleeding away for four days. Too long, I've been alive for too long. I don't deserve to live because I am offically a monster; I killed my mother, i killed her in cold blood.

_My dear, do not cry for everything will be right once more._

I shake my head as the same kind but sing songy windy voice whispers in my ear. Today isn't the first time it has spoken to me, it began talking to me once I killed my mother. WHich makes me think I have been sent kindness which tightens my heart, as a punishment for my wrong doing. Because I don't want or deserve the kindness of others.

"Go away kind voice." I grumbled.

_No dear, I won't. Not while you're hurting, I am with you forever and I speak to you when you are in pain._

"I deserve to be in pain." I muttered. "I deserve to die."

_You may think that now. But what about later._

I shook my head and looked down at the small pool of blood of mine, it grows slowly as I reopen my injuries that crust over. It grows slowy as I slowly bleed myself to death, giving myself a slow painful death.

"I bet if it wasn't for the help of the moon being hidden that I'd hurt Seth just as I hurt everyone else. I couldn't live with myself any more than I do if I hurt him, if I injured him. SO I bet I won't change my mind about death later." I said.

The voice is silent and I don't care, I don't care one single bit. I dip my index finger in the crimson liquid on the ground and bring it up to my pendent's gemstone. The small gem glowed sightly ad as I smeared blood on it, it flashed for a second and then the center slipped out. Of course my tail and ears appeared, though my tail lay limply on the cave floor and my ears drooped or were turn to where they lay against my head sadly.

_Forgive yourself, because if you don't you won't forget and won't be happy._

"I don't want to be happy." I growled.

_Silent Night,_

_Holy Night,_

_All is calm,_

_All is bright,_

I slowly began drifting off to sleep again as the voice began singing my faverite lulluby that my mom would sing to me when I was little. At first I smiled, remembering the happier times of my life but my smile faded as quickly as it had come as my head touched the cool stoney foor. Tears welled up in my eyes as I listened to the song and as brief flashes of my recent happiness came. Eventually ending with tears spilling down my face as I slipped and fell into sleep.

. . .

Eventually I wake up, but I am not happy when I awaken. The rusty scent of my own blood fills my nostrils and the echoing images of that one night fills my vision. I, without getting up or sitting up, begin to crawl toward the black survival knife that was my mother's. There weren't many thoughts running through my head except for one...

_suicide._

But before I reached the knife I stopped to place the center of my pendent's gem back in place, thus getting rid of both my tail and ears. After that I continued to crawl to the wall where I had thrown the knife on that night.

_No don't do it. You have to stay alive, for true love. _The voice nearly screeched in my ear as it realized what I was doing.

"I don't deserve to live." I said. "I'm a murderer and true love only exists in fairy tales."

_True love is real._

"No it-it's not." I stuttered, eyes burning with coming tears.

_You're not a monster. True love awaits you, dear._

I froze right there tears threatening to spill from my burning eyes and arms wobbly with unknown feelings that churned within me. What are these feelings? I looked down to see my arms push me back without my control over them. The knife got smaller as, without my control, I moved away from it.

"Let me do it." I whimpered.

_No I cannot let you. _

The voice was stern but very gentle and careing. It seemed to want to keep me alive as I do not want to.

"Please I'm a monster. I'll hurt everyone if I live." I sobbed.

Tears then swelled in my eyes and fell down my face and dripped silently onto the cave floor; a faint echoing drip filled the silent cave. I whimpered and cried for the voice to let me do it, let me stab myself. The tears sped up as the seconds passed and I sat three feet from the knife.

"Please." I repeated.

_Sweetie, please don't do it. You must live you will be missed by more than you know if you do, you'll be hurting them even if you don't mean to._

My hands slipped, taking my arms out from under me; I collapse to the ground. I closed my eyes and shook my head as if the voice was alive and could see it. Silly as it may sound but for some reason I felt a gentle hand rest on my back and pat it gently.

_Control is all you need sweetie._

And with that the hand disappeared and so did the voice. I opened my eyes and began crawling toward the knife once more. Control. Control is what everyone is telling me what I need. And if I keep listening to them, as they order me on what I can and can't do. That is not control over myself that is control from another over me. I collapsed a second time inches from reach of it.

"I have control" I muttered wrapping my fingers around the handle.

I roll over more tears spilling from my eyes and tighten my grip on the fatal weapon that could so easily kill a living being. The feel of the smooth black wooden handle made me begin to whimper; I pull it toward myself and lift it above my chest. I slowly angled to sharp curved blade to where it pointed to my heart.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I gently touched the point to the exact place where my heart was. As much as I wanted to die I wanted to live. Both wants make me selfish, and keep the monster in me in control. "Don't Magy." a velvety male voice says.

"I want to." I cried. "I can't hurt them anymore if I do."

Turning my head I look up to see a white skinned boy. His topaz eyes were gentle and he moved at a slow human pace so not to scare me. I did not move nor did I take my eyes off him, he had bronze hair and a kindly air to him. He reminds me so much of that nice doctor, Carlisle only he does not look like the doctor.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen's adopted son, Edward." he said.

I gave him a sad smile. "Tell everyone I'm sorry Edward Cullen"

The next second cold marble hands have lifted me from the ground and I'm being carried out of the cave. I knew what I just did and that was the exact reasons why I fell limp and the vampire's arms. The knife had been lifted without me looking by my own hands and drien at full speed into my chest. I didn't hit my target, my heart, but I did hit close enough to kill me though it will take longer ; blood tried to trickle from out of the knife which was now lodged deep into my chest.

"_Mocking Bird Mocking Bird,_

_Sing your song,_

_Mocking Bird Mocking Bird,_

_Right what's wrong,_

_Mocking Bird Mocking Bird,_

_Their graves are here,_

_Mocking Bird..." _I sang with a silent sob right before fresh air and rain blasted me.

And that was the last thing I realized before I sank under...

**A/N:**

**Oh and I almost forgot I reread all the chapters and realized ALice's vision of Cactus killing a human hasn't come true yet...maby I'll make it come true a week or see after he gets out of the hospital. *evil smiles***

**Well until next time...**

**Stare at a rock. Sing Mocking Bird for no reason just to see what people's reactions will be to it. And be yourself...**

**-TwistedAnimal**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

**The last line to Mocking bird is: The cries are clear... Okay well thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I am proud to say that Mocking Bird actually came to me in one of my famous realisitic nightmare dreams and I just couldn't get it out of my head.. Okay so I apologize for any mistakes I might've missed while writing this, I kinda had music blareing in my ears and couldn't pay attention much (thanks a lot bro...oh well)...enjoy...**

~Chapter 25: She Just Has To~

(Seth)

I am on my feet without hesitation and heading toward the exit of the house as soon as they said it. Rain, my Rain, was found and now in the hospital fighting for her life. By what Sam had told me she had been found an hour ago and is currently in surgery for some reason, serious sergery. I don't know why she is in that bad of a situation but I do know is that I need to be there as soon as possible to see her. To see if she is alright.

_Oh how I hope she's alright. _I thought.

But as I'm about to open the door to exit the house, Sam grabs my arm. "Nobody visits her for more than one reason."

"Oh and what would those reasons be?" I growled turning to face him.

Sam released my arm, motioning for me to sit back down. I don't for a minute but sit down reluctantly to hear what he has to say, the others all had blank expressions. Leah looked at me with sympathy.

"One Dr. Cullen said nobody can visit Rain until she is stable." Sam said calmly. "Two nobody of this pack will visit her because she is now an enemy."

"What?" I shouted.

Immediatly I'm on my feet and shaking in sudden rage, this happened to be the first emotion I have felt besides lonelyness and sadness for the past four days. Everyone rises with me but nobody moved, probably because I haven't moved quite yet. The rage grows stronger as I let my gaze sweep over them, nobody disagreed with Sam and nobody agreed. All were thinking what they would do if they were in my situation.

"Sam you can't keep me from my imprint!" I shouted swinging my head to face my alpha.

He was calm as he spoke. "I know you don't want to be kept from her, I certainly wouldn't like it if someone kept me from Emily. But because Rain has killed a person on our land she is our enemy Seth, she could hurt som-"

"No she couldn't" I objected. "She wouldn't hurt anyone, it was the moon's fault."

"We know but-"

I swung my head to glare at Leah. "But nothing! I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear anything from anyone I'm going to see her dangerous or not."

"Seth calm down." Embry said.

Thats when I realized I was shaking worse and right outside my breaking point. Which means if I'm upset even the slightest bit I'll end up phaseing. This is probably why Emily, Kim, and Rachel took Claire and retreated from the kitchen. Just in case I did phase and attack someone.

"No I won't calm down-"

"You have to and listen." Sam said.

Okay that's when I snapped and right before I phased I broke through the back door and outside just so I wouldn't hurt anyone. "Fuck you, I don't want to listen to anybody's reasons on why I can't be with Rain!"

And with that I burst into my wolf form and shot straight into the forest, destroying the undergrowth as I charged through. Who the heck do they think they are telling me I'm not allowd to see Rain because she's a 'killer'? Well they didn't actually say killer but I could tell they were hinting at it. And just the hints made me angry, I will not say my Rain is a murderer; it wasn't actually her fault either so it doesn't count. Sure she killed her mother and nearly killed Cactus and injured the pack, but it's not her fault.

It was the full moon's fault that lead her to her blood thristy rampage. Which wasn't much of a rampage considering it didn't last long and she ran off as soon as she saw me.

_Seth come back. _Leah's thoughts entered my head.

_Why should I? Ya'll won't let me see Rain so I'm going to visit her.. _I paused before adding. _After I get new shorts from home._

_Please don't be mad. _Leah begged.

I snorted and picked up my pace as I realized she was nearing my location, so pretty much nearing our house since I was almost home. _I will be mad until Rain is no longer an enemy of our pack just as the Cullens are no longer our enemies._

_That's not my descision to make. _Leah stated. _Sam has to say-_

I phase back, sneak inside, and climb the stairs to my room...

. . .

I try to walk as calmly as possible into the main room of the hospital, and has now been an hour since I found out Rain was found. It took me forever to lose everyone, it's a good thing only Jacob and Leah are allowd to cross the border (they technically don't belong to Sam's pack, like me but Jacob doesn't want to admit he started his own pack). They are the only ones who are with me on saying I shouldn't be kept from my imprint. So now they are either outside waiting for me or visiting Nessie at the Cullens' house.

"Excuse me, I'm here to visit Rain Duel." I told the woman at the front desk.

She looked up with a bored look on her wrinkly, old face she did and said nothing for a moment, taking her large round glasses off and looking at a computer screen. Curling gray-red hair was tied in a tight bun with a pencil stuck into it. This matched her unhappy expression to haave to work and find out where Rain is.

"She's in room 2C blue wing." the woman said.

"Thanks." I said with a forced smile and left.

Wow, Rain's room is just across from Cactus's room. Very...odd. Maby Dr Cullen put them in the same hallway on purpose. It didn't take long to find her room and I, without permission, went inside emmediatly. Carlisle was there writing on a clipboard and as I entered he looked up with a sort of grave frown on his face. This made me freeze, breath caught in my throat now.

Carlisle stepped aside, to reveal her...

My imprint was attached to more machines than Cactus and looked even paler and more dead than alive. Red stained gauz was tied tightly around her torso, arms, and neck. Every place she had been injured, only I think she was worse than how she looked. The gauze that was tied around her torso had a much larger blood stain than the others. I was left speechless as I robotically stepped over to her bed.

"She stabbed herself." Carlisle whispered.

I looked at him, tears brimming my eyes. "Why?" I choked.

"She didn't want to hurt anyone else so she tried to kill herself. To get a full description of what she was thinking when she stabbed herself, ask Edward he tried to stop her." Carlisle explained.

"I-I just wanna be here when she wakes up." I stuttered slightly.

Carlisle sighed, placing one cold hand on one of my shoulders. "Seth, she may not make it she may not have been paying attention much but she managed to stab herself at an angle that was 95% fatal she only has a 5% chance of living."

And the tears arrived but I did not leave I grabbed a chair and sat down, burrying my face in my hands. "She has to survive, she just has to." i cried softly.

**A/N:**

**Ha Ha! Rain is hated and in the hospital with very little chance at survival..I am so evil Aren't I? Oh well ya'll gotta love me anyway... x3**

**How was it? Any mistakes? Flameing reviews are welcome just as much as nice ones. Did you hate and/or like the chapter?**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

**Hello, I love you all for reviewing and reading all the way up until now. Even if I'm only making things up as I go along. It's true I don't plan ahead at all! And somehow my scrambled ideas have brought me to so many of you liking my fanfic. Which sort of surprises me. SO I give you the newest chapter...**

~Chapter 26: Funny Threat~

(Cactus)

I can't beleive it! I can't beleive it! That damn blood sucking doctor just won't quit! No matter how many times I try to detach myself from all those stupid machines. And no matter how much I rip at my stitches and bandages. He just won't stop trying to get me to stop. Today is not day seven since I've been here and day three since Rain has been in the hospital. And I haven't been able to see her! My friend! So what if I'm probably still at the verge of death, it doesn't matter, because I won't die.

I won't die unless my pendent is broken. That's how all freals truly die, or if they stab themselves in their hearts. Those are our two weaknesses, our fragile hearts and our ever so important pendents. No matter how much blood loss we have, it doesn't kill us we literally have to have holes in our hearts to die. Wait! I'm getting off topic! I can't beleive that damn blood sucking doctor won't stop trying to help me. I don't need any of his god damn help! I can heal without all this annoying medical stuff.

Right now, I'm tearing at the machines that are attached to me. That doctor had left to check on Rain, who I might add still hasn't 'woken up' since she came to the hospital. Before the doctor has a chance to return an stop me, I swing my still weak legs over the side of the bed an stand. I'm wobbly on my feet, but that doesn't stop me first I punch or kick the machines I ha been attached to into the wall, and began the search for my jeans. Because I am not staying in this hospital gown. I'm just walking over to a counter when I feel both warm and cold hands grab me.

"You need to stay in bed, Cactus." Dr. Blood Sucker and Seth said.

I growled at them as they shoved me back into the white hospital bed. This probably was the last straw because the next thing I knew there was velcro straps secureing me to the bed. Not only that but it made my arms unusable which had me even more frustrated.

"You need to stay still and in bed." Dr. Blood Sucker told me.

Seth nodded a silent agreement.

"Like hell I will, I hate this damn hospital. And those damn machines. All this is idiotic and..." I didn't finish my little tyrade as the doctor stuck a needle in my arm.

"I apologize, but you have been beyond any control." the doctor said.

What the hell? My eyes began drooping and my frustrated struggles began slowing. I knew what that doctor did to me. He sedated me. And for what? To keep the peace and quiet of the hospital? Or keep me from actually returning to my normal life or visiting Rain? Unfortunenently two days back my 'leader', visited me in a dream stating I was Rain's guardian as well as care taker and friend. Meaning I had to protect her. Okay off topic again! Well my eyes drooped closed an I fell limp. There! That's all I knew before darkness overtook me.

. . .

When my eyes finally opened I saw the doctor and a nurse both talking a foot or two away from me. And by the sound of it, it was about my outburst... yesturday? Damnitt they had me knocked out for longer than I thought. I wasn't going to explode again, just so they won't think I'm a nut because that's apparently how nuts act...or at least by human stanards that's how nuts act. I instead stayed still and looked up at the ceiling, retaining my oh so normal icey calm that I always am.

"Nurse, please tell me when Cactus wakes up." Dr. Blood Sucker said.

He turned to leave, but I faked a cough which grabbed oth their attention. "May I have a glass of water?" I asked without emotion.

"Yes dear." the nurse said, and scampered from my room.

I did not turn to look at the vampire to see if he was looking at me, because I could feel it and it really pissed me off. But I kept my cool and kept my eyes trained on the creamy swirls that was the ceiling.

"So, when am I getting outta here?" I asked.

Oddly Dr. Fang smiled at me. "You will be released from under our care in fifteen days, so if you want to stay longer. Don't do anything stupid."

This surprised me as well as earned some of my respect, for never once have I ever heard such anger from the vampire doctor. But I did not agree, well I didn't completely agree but I did nod, not guarenteeing anything. It's one thing to keep me from roaming around and out of reach from those medical machines, but it's another to not let me visit the one I'm supposed to be guarding.

"I mean it Cactus." Dr. Fang said seriously.

"Yes, I won't do anything stupid until I am released." I said.

He nodded once. "Good."

And with that he left, leaving me to just stare up at the ceiling again. This is exactly why I hate hospitals and doctors. Doctors think they know what's completely best for you and beleive living makes you most happy. They are so f-ing wrong about that. And just the scent of too much sanitizers is reason enough for me, it burns my sence of smell.

Well somewhere in the middle of my in-mind complaints I dozed off. Only to be woken up sometime later by that shifter, Seth. Truthully I appreciated the company (slightly) but I hate shifters as much as vampires. Why else have I yet to agree friendship to their pack?

"Hello Seth." I muttered.

Seth sighed. "Is there any way when you both recover for you to protect Rain from both outside dangers and herself?"

"What?" I nearly gasped, looking at him.

And clear as a day (if it were ever clear here) the look of worry for the girl was perfectly noticeable. As well as something else, that I did not take the time to comprehend.

"You know be like a guardian to her." Seth said.

I sat up. "I'm already her guardian you frickin idiot!"

My sudden tone of anger and annoyance sent the tall russet skinned kid to step back a pace, even if he was what...almost twice my size? And he ccould've just punched me in self defense, but no he steps back. His moment of surprise was just that, a moment then I could see the reeling anger directed all toward me.

"You were already meant to protect her?" Seth growled. "Then you are terrible at your job, so never mind don't go near her. I'll be her guardian, friend, and more. And if I see you even a yard from her I'll gladly brake that neck of yours."

"Have fun trying." I laughed, darkly.

This nothing to help me in my situation of being attacked by the so easily angered shifter that stood a mere arms length from my bed. Which brought the next movement from him a surprise to me; I watched as he silently stormed from the room. He did nothing, not even such as a simple insult which I beleive he means by how he said he'd kill me if I went near Rain. But, I pushed that little fear aside so I could be able to do my task at hand.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did you like it or hate it? What did you think as soon as I told you everything is improvised or not planned ahead. It's true, no lie about it. How do yo think I end up sometimes going off track? Oh well at least two reviews and I'll update please and thank you...**

**-TwistedAnimal**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

**Hello I got impatient and have decided to give ya'll the next chapter. Thanks though for at least one review though withiout it I would've forgotten completely about updating by now even if it hasn't been that long. Oh well, impatience is not a virtue. I guess I'm getting real excited about what's going to happen in the next few or more chapters.**

~Chapter 27: No ~

(Rain)

Darkness surrounded me, it kept me firmly in a painful curled up ball. Well I should be in pain from being in a tigght ball for who knows how long, but for some reason I don't hurt. Everything is quiet except the quiet rasp of my breathing and my heart beat. I don't like the sound of my breathing or the soft thud of my heart, it's driving me mad just listening. If I could I'd open my mouth and scream but alas my mouth will not open.

I wanted to cry for my breathing and heart to stop. Too bad crying is off the list of things I can do also. Why does fate torture me so? Can't I just die or something? That question automatically brings up a follow up question which for sure I won't stop until I get an answer. Why on earth did the Cullens save me?

Sure I am not in the waking world and only Edward Cullen got to me, but he most likely took me to his father Carlisle Cullen. So I'm counting all this Cullens in to saving my life. I beleive Alice saw me stabbing myself, Edward came to stop me because someone told him to, and Carlisle did the doctor stuff to save my life. Well that's my guess anyways and a very close if not correct guess at that. Well anyway back to my current situation. I'm curled up in the blackness...of what? My mind? Not sure. But suddenly something warm gently caresses my cheek sending shockwaves through my body; I could feel the kitten-like purr in my throat from just that one gentle touch.

And then a voice spoke from somewhere, soft and choked with sadness. "Rain," the oh so wonderful voice said. "Don't die please. I need you and I know you aren't a monster it was the full moon's fault." he chuckled sadly. "Edward told me that's what he read in your mind when you stabbed yourself. Because you think of yourself as a monster."

Now my eyes began to burn from hearing his voice say that and how sad it sounds when he said I stabbed myself. Poor Seth.

"Today's the first day of school. You're still enrolled to go to it even if your mom was killed." he continued. "The Cullens said they'd adopt you, but for now you are considered an orphan, you're siblings have already left La Push. Xanee went to college while Rick is in an orphanage somewhere. I'm sorry we couldn't at least stop you before you got out of control." he sighed. "Well maby we couldn't have stopped you, at least we tried and at least you're still here, alive. Don't die."

I opened my eyes not realizing I had, had them closed tight. And with that simple movement the darkness squeezed me for a split second and then light flashed in front of my eyes. At first everything was white, then black and white, eventually leading to color. Though I must say now there wasn't much color to look at really only the whiteness of a hospital room, the gray machines I was attached to, and maby some other stuff. But what I really wanted to see was the owner of the voice, so I turned my head weakly to the side and there he is. Seth. Seth sat in a wodden chair right by my bed, looking down with tears falling from his eyes.

How can my current state make him cry?

My burning eyes eventually had tears building up in them. "Seth," I whispered unsure if he was truly there. I mean seriously who wants to visit a murderer like me?

"Rain?" Seth looked up and he smiled when he saw me looking at him. "You're awake. I thought you'd never wake up, you haven't since you came here."

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked.

"I wanted to be here with you" Seth answered.

As sweet as that was of him, I didn't like how I seemed more important than his chance at a great future. His education should be more important. He seemed to see the frown on my face, not from my current state, but he understood what it was for.

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry I'll go tomorrow."

Just as I had tried to lighten the situation Seth brought it back to tears and sadness. "I really thought you'd die, that's why I'm here."

"Seth, I want to die I killed my m-mom." I choked out as I began crying.

He said nothing at first, using his thmb to wipe tears from one of my cheeks and looking into my eyes. I lay there stareing into his eyes as I waited for him to reply, he doesn't for a long time. Eventually he leans back in his chair and looks down at the hand he used to wipe some of my tears away. What is he going to say? I turn my head to look up at the ceiling the movement is hard because for some reason I am too exausted.

"You couldn't help it Rain. So you killed your mother, it wasn't you fault." Seth said. "At least you know what you did wrong and what happened before you hurt anyone else."

I closed my eyes. "I nearly killed Cactus and tried to kill your pack." I muttered.

"That also wasn't your fault." Seth replied.

"Than who's was it Seth?" I whisper-demanded.

Seth sighed. "Nobody's fault it was just the damn full moon curse that made you attack and kill that night."

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling softly I turned my head but did not open my eyes as I spoke. "Go to school Seth, I want to be alone and I need to rest."

"No-"

"Seth." I interrupted him. "You need an education and plus you can visit after school."

Silnce.

The silence told me he saw the sense in what I said and what I said a few moments before that. Thus he said a quiet good-bye and left. His foot steps echoed down the hospital's hallway getting quieter as he walked further from my room. All the way until there was silent, with only the sounds of the hospital echoing in my ears; I fell asleep still crying.

. . .

As the days pass, I'm healing rather well. Which is my complete disappointment but somehow kept me from crying all the time since Seth visits every day. He always brings me candy or flowers, always my faverites whether I want a gift or not. Monday through Friday he comes in the evenings and on the weekends Seth comes in the morning and stays all day. I try to make him stop visiting but it never works and he just becomes more perisitant on visitng me and somehow he looks more protective over me each time. Today would be the first day of the second month I'm here and guess what? That's right I'm being released.

"Hi Rain."

I whip my head around just as I'm sitting up. The motion hurts my neck from how fast I had turned my head and that's when I see him. My friend leaning bored against the door frame of my room and looking at me.

He wore a black shirt and those strange green skinny jeans I still have no clue where he gets them from. Of course he has no shoes on and his gray-blue hair hangs half over his face, it's what makes him look like him. I frown seeing the dark almost completely gone shadows that surrounded his red eyes, where I hurt him.

"Why are you here, Cactus?" I asked.

He walked over to me. "I came to bring you to my house, you're being released today and I'm not letting the blood suckers or the shifters come to take you."

"No, I don't want to go with anyone." I said.

Cactus doesn't listen to me, he grabs my arm in a semi-tight grip and yanks me out of bed and onto my feet. With only a second to get my balance he drags me over to my packed up gifts and snatches a black and white dress from Alice's gift box. He shoves it into my hands without a word.

"Get changed and I'll put your stuff in the car." he says.

"I said I want to be a lost orphan." I complained.

Already he has the box and the six bags in his arms, his face held no emotion but his eyes did glint with an emotion unknown to me. Cactus sped out the door leaving me there confused and standing with a dress in my arms. Why is he in such a hurry? It's not like anyone else is on their ways to get me. Wait! It's most likely Seth is or...no just Seth. I, without using my own brain walk toward the bathroom and close the door.

_Now be a good girl and go with Cactus. _

"Hello annoying kind voice." I muttered. "Long time no hear."

_It really has, but I couldn't seem to be able to get to you while Seth was here and while you were asleep._

"Why?" I asked.

Yup, talking to a voice. I must be going mad again or my mind is bored of the same old voices not sure which really. The dress ends up only reaching my knees and has a fuzzy black trim that wove around the bottom of the dress and collar, the sleeves were long and made of silk that widened the further down my arm it got. This made it all flappy at my hands, the silk was black and only the shirt and skirt parts of the dress was white.

"Dangit Alice!" I growled. "This is a on a date dress, not casual."

_It's casual to her dear._

"Shut up voice." I spat and exited the bathroom.

As soon as my bare foot touched the tile floor outside the bathroom I hear argueing in the hallway. Both being voices that I could recognize from anywhere.

"I told you to stay away from Rain." Seth spat.

"I'm her guardian." Cactus growled. "I am not supposed to stay away from her."

I take another step, this one quiet so I could get closer to the door. "I don't care, stay away from her." Seth argued.

Cactus did not speak but in the place where he would argue a low thud came from the hallway, followed by a very pissed off wolf growl from Seth. How do I recognize seth's wolf growl? Well simple, I just know. No reason to it.

I dashed straight into the hallway to find Seth on his feet and shaking. His hands were clenched into fits, I looked around and other people were looking at the scene. Some nurses whispered how they'd have to take care of Cactus again once Seth finished with him. They truly thought Seth would hurt Cactus. And they would've been right if I hadn't stepped in between them; Seth's fist froze halfway to hitting Cactus and only centimeters from my face.

"Rain come with me." Seth said calmly.

I shook my head.

"Why?" he asked confused.

**A/N:**

**Hello again. I would like to sya sorry for bad chapter. I wrote it in a rush out of well...I had a sugar rush (too many creme puffs X3)...so yeah that's the reason for any to all mistakes I missed and why it is bad quality chapter. Anyway how was it? Any advice or flames or reviews? I don't care how many reviews as long as I get them then I'll update.**

**-TwistedAnimal**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. Love ya'll for it so I just wanted to give ya'll an update. Sadly I wrote this chapter during another sugar rush. *hangs head in shame*.**

**Rain: You should be sorry! You locked me outta the A/N room!**

**TwistedAnimal: Ah! How'd you finally get in?**

**Rain: Cactus picked the lock for me. I came to say, I want in on what's happening in this chapter.**

**TwistedAnimal: Nuuuu! I won't tell you! *runs away before Rain beats me up*.**

**Rain: ? O.o I guess enjoy this chapter while I hunt my boss down.**

~Chapter 28: Cactus's Brother?~

(nobody)

Alice froze exactly one foot from Rain, Seth, and Cactus. She had been on her way to pick Rain up to bring her home, where Esma would surely treat her as if she were her own daughter. But had stopped as soon as she saw who was with Rain. If they heard her coming, which they probably did, they ignored the pixie-like vampire.

"Why?" Seth asked.

Rain looked down at the ground. "I said I didn't want to be picked up and taken to any house where I'd be 'adopted', Seth."

"Then why are you going with Cactus?" Seth growled.

Rain shook her head. "I'm not, I'm going to leave and never return."

"no." Cactus spoke then.

Both Seth and Rain looked at Cactus, Seth growled while Rain shook her head. Neither of these reactions meant anything to the wolf Feral. Cactus stood his ground against Seth and gently set a hand on Rain's shoulder. "She's coming with me, whether she wants to or not." he said.

"No you won't." Seth growled.

Rain shoved Cactus's hand off her shoulder, neither Cactus nor Seth nor Rain spoke. She looked all around her violet gaze sweeping over the people who watched what was going on. When she saw Alice she shook her head but did begin walking in Alice's direction. Rain wore the black and white dress Alice had picked for her to wear on her first day of school, hoping it would make her feel better. But a sad expression was plastered on Rain's young looking kind face.

"If you don't go live with anyone, where would you go?" Alice couldn't help but ask.

She shrugged. "I'll either kill myself or just live in the wild. Either way I'm not going to be near anyone that I might end up hurting."

"Rain it was the full moon's fault." Seth said.

Without turning around or stopping Rain continued in the direction of the hospital's exit, responding as she went. "It was my fault,I should've had better control."

Seth, Alice and Cactus followed the depressed looking girl outside. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw her stop right by the curb where a taxi waited. The driver was pretty young looking with raven black hair that came out in the back in short glossy spikes. He smiled at Rain politely. His skin was pale ivory and he had slate blue eyes that complimented his sharp white teeth and casual outfit.

The teenage taxi driver scowled at Alice and Seth angrily and nodded at Cactus. "Ready Cactus?" he asked.

"Yes." Cactus repsonded.

Rain had her head cocked to the side in confusion for a moment. As she was distracted by thoughts of familiarity with the driver Cactus opened the door and shoved Rain into the yellow vehicle. He got in, slammed the door closed, and then they took off before anyone could stop them.

"I'm going to kill him for taking her." Seth spat.

Alice merely nodded. "Goodluck Seth."

.._..

Rain hissed in annoyance as soon as she was sitting up. She did not like how Cactus technically was kidnapping her without her okay. The driver peered over his shoulder, eyes glinting when he saw her; his happy expression evaporated when Rain scowled at him. She whipped her head to the side to glare at the one who had pushed her into the taxi.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

Cactus was calm as he replied. "Our house, mine and my brother's."

He pointed to the taxi driver when he mentioned his brother. This earned a surprised expression from Rain. "Your brother?"

"Yup. Brothers who now have a new member to the Clan." the taxi driver smiled.

"We live in La Push." Cactus added.

She nodded. "Lovely." she said sarcastically.

Cactus's brother began speaking again, loud and hyper sounding but Rain ignored him more occupied with her own thoughts. Rain looked out the window at the gentle rain and trees they drove by, just wondering where her siblings were and what they thought of her. She hoped they didn't hate her like Sam's pack did.

_They don't hate you sweetie._

"Shut up." she grumbled too soft for anyone to hear.

_Rain, I will not shut up nor will I leave. I'm with you until you turn the age of sixteen and even then I will not be completely gone._

"What do you mean?" Rain whispered.

_You will find out in time dear..._

.._..

It didn't take long for Leah and Jacob to arrive and pick Seth up. Though none of them spoke considering Seth was fuming in anger at the moment. The first thing that ran through their heads was: _Wait for Seth to explain._

The ride back to La Push and then to Emily's house was long, quiet, and...pretty much that long and quiet with just the sound of rain outside which thrummed against the car and made small pitter patter sounds. The other sound was the low growl the emminated from Seth, who clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. Jacob and Leah did nothing to find out what was up with him at least not until they reached Emily's. And then as soon as they did, the three got out and entered the small house.

"Hey Seth how-" Embry's happiness dissolved when he saw how pissed his pack brother looked. "Dude what's wrong?"

Seth growled and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in Emily's kitchen. As always everyone was there, from the pack to the imprints. Everyone was there except for well Rain who offically was an enemy.

"Seth what's got you pissed?" Paul asked.

"He took Rain, just walked up and took her." Seth growled. "I'll strangle Cactus from taking her."

And just from the short tyrade or what could've been a tyrade gave everyone their answers as to what was wrong with him. But sadly none of them had anything to say to that, none have had an imprint quite like Seth's. The only they could do was murmur soothing words or tell him everything would be okay. All of which he ignored.

**A/N:**

**TwistedAnimal: *pants* sorry she's just soooo fast and I had to end the auther's note early.**

**Rain: There you are!**

**TwistedAnimal: Ahhhhhh! Don't hurt me, you're an awesome Feral!**

**Rain: Why thank-you. But that's not why I chased you down, I hunted you down to tell you to check for mistakes more carefully and maby ask your Reviewers/Fans/Friends to help with ideas on what to happen next.**

**TwistedAnimal: Oooooh, great idea Rain. And sorry for any to all mistakes I may or have made.**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

**TwistedAnimal: I am now SHivering Heart so call me Shiver.**

**Rain: Wow great name. (sarcasm) and fantastic chapter.**

**Shiver: Shut up Rain. I was thinking of fairies when I wrote it. *adds quietly* I was thinking of fairies the whole time i've been writing this fanfic.**

**Rain: But this chapter just seems so random!**

**Shiver: That's because I have no brains!**

**Rain: So true...Well enjoy reading viewers and thanks for reviewing and waiting...**

~Chapter 29: Fairies?~

I somehow managed to fall asleep in that lame taxi while Cactus and his brother drove me to their house. Yup, I'm sitting in a car with a stranger and I just fell asleep. Too bad that's not the worse part of it, the worst part ends up being that damn voice that just loves to annoy me with all the sweetness and tries to help me. When I end up waking up I'm in such an annoyed mood because of the voice I'm ready to claw everyone's eyes out if anyone got too close.

"Grab her." Cactus instructed. "We can't have her near the others."

"Good point, they wouldn't like her here." Cactus's brother responded.

The door is suddenly opened letting in cool raindrop filled wind to blast me in the face, I hiss and growl at Cactus's brother in warning. He ignores me and grabs hold of both my arms and flings me over his shoulder. I kick out in objection which makes him laugh without being shaken at all from my feral manner.

_Sweetie please calm down they are trying to help. _the voice breathed.

"No." I growled.

Cactus walked right behind his brother and right in my view, his expressionless face was glued on me the entire walk up a pebbly path and to a house much like mine. Well the outside appeared like mine when I peered over my shoulder but when we entered I see many doors down a narrow hallway and all the way up the stairs.

"Gotta love those fairies." Cactus's brother laughed.

"They are in charge of the mythical world. So yes Bramble we gotta love the fairies." Cactus said.

Bramble contined to carry me up the stairs past door after door, none seemed to be exactly the same they were different colors and shapes. How many live here? I look around as we enter an upstairs hallway where only four doors are, all large and royal looking. Bramble set me down in front of the smallest door in which was shaped like a rain droplet and covered in glittering blue glitter and purple ribbons hung limply from the tip. The nob was pure water so when I turned it my hand got wet and some of it disappeared only to reappear after a slight flash of light.

"This is your room." Cactus said.

I gasped at what I saw. Not only because the room was huge with a soft grassy floor and cloudy looking roof, the walls looked like mist that nearly covered a tree trunk looking door labled the bathroom. The bed was huge as well and as I stroked it with my fingers the light green color changed to blue and I realized it was moss. Magical moss.

"Everything is..."

"Magic." Cactus finished my sentence. "Yes, everything in this house is made of fragile magic, we treat it with respect or we lose it. SO chores must be done emmediatly when they are told and we must treat any fairy that visits with respect."

I turned around to see Cactus was the only one in my doorway. "Okay." I said sounding very confused.

"Of course school is an acception and you seven days to adjust to the home." Cactus said.

And without another word he turned around and left, closing the door behind him. I looked around at my misty medow themed room in awe. Never have I thought I would actually be in a room like this even in my dreams I've never been anywhere like this. I walked over to my bathroom door and opened it, well opened it after touching the door and wall; the wall really was mist and the door really was bark.

But oddly the bathroom was normal only with my dream theme of gray, black, and red colors with dark feathers and flowers hung from the ceiling and top of the mirror. The bathroom was fully stocked with anything to everything hygene related thing I could ever need. I twisted a flower shaped handle in the bathtub, this turned on the shower.

"I live normal and magical." I said.

**A/N:**

**Shiver: *sniffle* Rain hurt my feelings, she thinks her room is too outdoorsy. And it's supposed to be! She's a Feral they're supposed to be outdoorsy!**

**Rain: Yeah but seriously! Changing color moss bed, grass for carpet, mist for walls, clouds for ceiling, and tree for bathroom! You're nuts!**

**Shiver: Yes-yes I am. Please tell me what you thought of this extremely short chapter. Also we need some extra Ferals to meet Rain that live in the magic charmed house also. Remember the Feral can become any animal as long as it is their inner animal.**

**Rain: yes and we'll or she'll make the next chapter longer for you. Okay?**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

**Hah Hah! That wasn't a real living in reality chapter last chapter! I tricked both ya'll and the characters. Oh and I locked Rain out of the Auther's Note room so she will no longer be in my Auther's notes.**

**Cactus: Why'd you lock me in?**

**Shiver: Uhhhh...No hablo espano'**

**Cactus: Enjoy the chapter while I teach her spanish.**

~Chapter 30: Another Alice~

I blinked in surprise when I woke up, expecting to see that magical room I had been given. But instead I ended up seeing a pair of emerald green hawk eyes on a ivory skinned face, a hard angry frown made up her mouth. Her hair was long, wavy and white much like a bald eagle. I scrambled backward, the blankets were mossy green felt on a low twin sized matress; my back hit a regular wall.

"Expecting mist and moss?" hissed the girl.

She was short, taking up barely any room but maby her pissed off expression made up for her size. I whipped my head around, my room was normal but still had the colors of the magical room I had fallen asleep in last night. Now the walls were walls the color of mist with a sky blue ceiling and a hunter green carpet.

"How?" I asked.

The girl hopped off my bed. "Gotta love spells, from the fairies." she narrowed her eyes. "I happened to have just used up my last earned spell coin."

"O-On me? The allusion?" I mewed.

The girl laughed at my nervousness with a laugh sounding more of a bird's loud victory squack than laughter. She spun around swiftly and crouched, now a silver threaded pendent with a talon shaped violet gem was tied to one ankle. One second she was a short girl wearing a long violet dress the next stood a snow white hawk with peircing emerald green eyes.

"My name is Maddy." the hawk cawed and flew onto my bed.

"I-I'm Rain." I stammered.

Maddy walked onto my lap, sinking her talons into my leg. "Listen here Rain. I am numder one Feral here, well right below Cactus and Bramble. And if you mess that up because your're the only cat here, I'll rip that pretty little throat out."

I didn't responde which oddly Maddy got satisfaction from because she nodded once before returning to her dress on the floor and returning to her human self. Still frozen in fright Maddy whipped out of my caramal colored bedroom door. An allusion. I was tricked by that beast of a Feral. I slipped out of my bed and entered my bathroom, the door was dark tree bark brown and had bark-like patterns panted on it. The bathroom was still the same so that assured me not all of my wildest dreams had been fake; I shut the door and curled up on the floor.

...

No clue really how long I was in there but eventually someone was knocking on the door, it took a minute for my brain to process what the knocking meant. So when I realized someone wanted me to come out I did-I opened the door to find the one face I know perfectly. Cactus stood there holding a long silky white dress, he still had an emotionless face on.

"I am sorry for Maddy's behavior she is a natural enemy of felines. So don't mind her, just don't sit with the birds." he explained.

Dress now in my arms Cactus smiled slightly. "What am I going to do?"

"For now get a tour and go to the La Push reservation's school." Cactus answered.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered.

Cactus nodded once just like Maddy and also like Maddy, left my room without another word and left me alone. Once in my new dress I exited my bathroom then nervously exited my room, sort of expecting to find another unfriendly face. Why? Well before I exited I scented another stranger outside my room and well, I thought I'd get a anger filled face again. But nope I get a short pixie like girl with short golden spiked hair. A lot like Alice only no black hair and she had olive toned skin and yellow eyes.

"Hi, I'm going to give you the tour." she sang happily.

I smiled weakly. "Hi I'm Rain."

"Nice to meet you Rain. I'm June." she replied.

"I like your dress." I said, it was true.

Her dress was long and pale yellow with ruffly short sleeves it brought out her sunny attitude as well as the sun shaped yellow gem tied to her neck by a golden chain. Seems like everything about her is sunny.

"What animal are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

This had June hopping up and down excitedly. "Ooooh. I love it when people ask me what my animal is, I'm an African Wild Dog. Cool huh?"

"An african wild dog?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they happen to be just as social as wolves and dogs." she smiled.

The tour wasn't long and June was the only one talking. Apparently this house was normal through and through with five bedrooms and five bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. I liked it, it was homey except for the scowls I got from thr three birds and the chippy expressions I got from the canines. You know how felines and canines are supposed to be mortal enemies, yup, it's a lie we're actually bestest friends.

"Oh and Cactus, Bramble, Kyler, and I are all the canines. We and you are the only ones that go to school at the Reservation's hgh school." June finished.

"Well then that makes me feel...better." I lied, I felt aweful I'm a monster I killed my mother I shouldn't be around anyone.

"June, Rain school tomorrow!" Cactus announced from the kitchen.

"Okay." we responded.

June suddenly howls with glee. "Lets go to my room I have the perfect outfits for us."

_Yup another Alice. _ I thought.

June's room was on the first floor in the hallway below mine and hers was like mine only with a bunk bed, pastey green carpet and baby blue walls and white ceiling. The doors were colored the same though which had me feeling less nervous. Over the tour June had told me how Maddy was her twin sister and that they shared a room. _A nightmare. _I'd say if I had to share a room with Maddy.

"You can wear this outfit."

I looked down at the clothing that landed in my hand. A pair of white skinny jeans with a baby blue shirt that had a heart on it. " matches me." I said.

"I know that's why I got for you." June hugged me.

"You didn't have to." I told her. "My friend already bought and gave me a lot of nice clothes."

"Too bad I wanted to." June replied.

**A/N:**

**Shiver: Sorry for how bad chapter is. I have major writer's block for this story.**

**Cactus: Now say hello in spanish.**

**Shiver: Bonjour?**

**Cactus: That's french!**

**Shiver: Whatever. Cactus just talk to the readers.**

**Cactus: Never try to teach Shiver another language she's an idiot. Also tell her (yell at her) at what you thought of the chapter.**

**Shiver: Aloha.**

**Cactus: that's hawiian..*facepalm* well bye readers.**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:**

**I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews. I can't beleive how many people actually like my fanfic. Seriously! I mean I've reread it and am like **_**Why do people like reading it? **_**. I'm not a good auther! But I'll keep trying if you want me to, because for one thing writing is my faveritest activity just because of being able to use my imagination. Same goes with drawing. Well enjoy chapter.**

~Chapter 31: In the Rain~

The next day I'm walking toward the reservation's high school with June on my right with her sister Maddy and with Cactus on my other side. We weren't even half way there and my stomach began doing flips over and over. Not just because of this being my first day of high school and that I think of myself as a monster; I plainly just felt that highschool will be hell for who knows what reasons.

"You're first day, Rain!" June squealed. "Are you excited?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "No. Why would I be?"

"Because Seth will be there." Cactus said boredly and sort of angrily. "You know, the shifter that imprinted on you."

"Again why should I be excited?" I asked.

There was silence after that and the rest of the walk to school was completely and utterly quiet. Even the ever so excited Alice Jr., was quiet. When we reached the school my arrival did not go unnoticed by Embry and Quil who had arrived a few moments before us.

"Hey Rain!" Embry called.

Cactus, June, and Maddy all went stiff and glared as the two ran up to us. Embry ignored them as did Quil. "You know Seth's missed you like crazy." Embry told me.

"Yeah and everyone sorta doesn't trust you." Quil added.

"Go away." Cactus ordered.

Embry shook his head and glared at Cactus. "I don't have to, because I happen to know this school way better and was friends with Rain before you."

I backed away from the group and walked around them. An arguement had just been started, about me! I hate arguements especially about me. What does it matter who I was friends with first? Nobody owns me, except me. I own me and that's it. As I'm entering the building and also the office people obivously notice the "new girl". So after getting a map of the school and my class schedule I headed off to my first class.

Apparently as I entered Seth was just now sitting down in his seat and when he sees me his expression brightens and he waves.

Just seeing him, my Seth. Made me smile slightly but still I walked past the emptydesk beside him and chose an empty desk at the back of the room. And thus began my day of Highschool here...

...

At lunch both Seth and Cactus wanted me to sit with them and their friends, also known as both groups of "friends" of mine wanted me to avoid the other. I shook my head at both groups and went outside to eat even if it was raining. Truthfully I love the rain and hey it's my name so why not love it; I sat down on a empty bench near the caffeteria doors outside and began picking at my food.

_Go eat with Seth sweetie. _the voice whispered.

"Naw, not when I'm unrusted in his pack." I responded.

_That's because of the evil Full Moon. They'll love you again if you are with them a lot again just like before. _the voice explained.

"Go away I don't need good advice." I muttered.

Just then Serena, another Feral that lived in the house began walking by. This is her last year of highschool and then she goes off to college. She was really nice to me also yesturday whenever she saw me, Serena saw me and walked over.

"What're you doing out here?" Serena asked.

I shrugged. "Avoiding all friends I have on my first day of Highschool."

"Why?" she asked.

"WHy are you out here? You're getting all wet." I said.

Serena laughed lightly and combed through her long red-orange hair which now stuck to her head. "I was told a little cat came out here looking depressed."

"Cactus?" I asked.

"Nope, June." Serena corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "I am depressed. And for the same reason."

"I heard of what you did during your irst full moon. And that's okay, because for one thing you probably killed less people than a lot of Ferals in the house." Serena said kindly. "I asked Cactus how many he had killed."

"How many?" I asked.

"I killed my entire familey of four and I killed six pedestrians walking by."

Both my head and Serena's turned around, Cactus stood a few inches from the bench we sat on. With a look of understanding on his face when he looked at me. Why is it that they are being so nice? It makes absolutely no sense!

_Because they are your friends and they understand. _sweet voice whispers.

"You just need practice." Serena told me before leaving.

As much as I don't want to admit it but I think Serena actually brightened my mood, just the slightest bit as much as Cactus did. When she had gone inside Cactus took her seat beside me where he looked at me for once having an expression more than just boredom on it. Can't put my finger on it, mostly because only his eyes showed that emotion nothing else. He turned his head and looked forward.

"I should've taught you more of control." he said. "so it's my fault."

"No it wasn't!" I exclaimed.

Cactus smirked slightly. "It wasn't yours either. It's the fault of the moon's."

**A/N:**

**Sorry it is so short! Don't kill me for it! Please tell me any mistakes I might've missed in the chapter. Because I don't always fix them all. I forgot to thank **_**Take Life's Chances **_**for the two new characters, I'm sorry I didn't use both of them. I like putting characters in whenever they seem they should be put. Well until next time: Put on your pendent necklace and make people think you're a Feral, tell people about Ferals, and see what their reactions are.**


End file.
